


Playing with Fire

by IndigoEyes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, King's Landing, No prophecy obsession, Tourney at Harrenhal, Tower of Joy, direwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoEyes/pseuds/IndigoEyes
Summary: "How many tens of thousands had to die Rhaegar because you chose her?""To the rest of the world she is just one person Barristan, but to me she means the whole world and I would have started a thousand wars all over again if it meant I would be with her in the end"Lyanna Stark hates even the idea of being betrothed to Robert Baratheon and to any other man.But why is her heart beating a little bit faster when she sees for the first time the Dragon Prince? Living her life with someone she doesn't love seems like an eternity but spending  it with the one she chooses feels like even forever is short.





	1. Once upon a time there was a Dragon Prince

"Welcome to the capital my Prince" Barristan Shelmy spoke, a welcoming smile curved across his wrinkled face.

"It is good to be back indeed" I stated although it was partly a lie.Several moon turns have passed since Elia and I moved back to Dragonstone.It was the wisest thing to do back then given my father's unstable state of mind.The farther we were from King's Landing the safest it would be for Rhaenys and my unborn child.Despite my slight discomfort for having to return to the Red Keep a part of me was glad for being able to see my family again after so much time including our new member, my newborn sister.

"The King has requested your presence your Grace" Arthur's voice brought me back to reality "It would be unwise to leave him waiting"

I headed for the Throne Room escorted by the two Kingsguard.As soon as I entered my eyes landed on the arresting Iron Throne that my father was seated upon. His piercing lavender eyes were fixed on me as I approached.

"It was high time you honoured us with your presence boy" My father barked "While I was in need of your assistance here in the capital you were fooling around with your Dornish whore"

"Forgive me father" I replied in a matter of fact tone "Had it not been for my wife's unexpected news of pregnancy I wouldn't have delayed my departure" Once the Maester announced that Elia was with a child we both agreed that her visit in the capital would only deteriorate my father's paranoia.

"I hope that this new child of yours will not be another disgrace to our house like the other one"he said giving me a disdainful look "I cannot stand her Dornish smell"he murmured, a grimace of revulsion deformed his gaunt face.

I can still recall the day that Rhaenys was brought to court. My mother had held my little one in her arms with such tenderness and affection while Viserys was equally mesmerized by the sight of his fragile niece.In spite of my mother's pleading, my father refused to even touch the child complaining that she smelled "Dornish"

I knew better than to reply to the King's harsh words.His moods had always been precarious but I have grown accustomed to handling them effectively. There was a time when I loved my father, when he was mentally healthy and loving and even kind .But this time is gone for I don't love him nor Do I hate him.I just pity him.

"It is a miracle that this worthless sister of mine has bore our dynasty another child" The King carried on "At least Viserys will have a suitable bride and the Dragon bloodline will stay pure.I want you to supervise the preparations for the celebrations that are to come"

"What kind of festivities your Grace" I inquired softly.

"I want to celebrate the birth of my little Dragon.I want everyone to do so.Invite each and every house in the Seven Kingdoms here in the capital.Let everyone behold the mightiness of our House"There was a menacing sparkle in his gaze that made my hair stand on end.

"As you wish Father"

"You may leave"I bowed before him and left the room as fast as I could.

Once I had created a considerable distance I let out a sigh of relief.

"What a pain in the neck" I turn around to face the two white cloaks that are always my shadow.

"At least you will be busy enough not to worry about other things"Arthur's face broke into a teasing smile.

"The hell I will" The retort escapes my lips and we burst out laughing.

* * *

"Mother come here quickly! Rhaegar is here" As soon as I set foot on my mother's chambers Viserys is running towards me.I lift him up and pull him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you big brother" Viserys is looking at me enthusiastically, his bright innocent eyes searching mine "I was so bored since you left" a hint of protest was hidden under his high pitched voice " Noone would play with me and mother hasn't stopped taking care of Daenerys since she was born.Good thing is that I learned all the Dragons' names that father instructed me to memorise"

"I missed you too little trouble maker.Now that I am here I will try to find some time to play together since you feel so neglected" His lilac eyes are immediately lighten up and a broad smile reveals his rounded,white teeth and the cute gaps between them.

My eyes wander through the Royal room.My mother is seated next to a crib humming a lullaby.I recognize instantly the melody and an unexpected feeling of wistfulness settles within me.She used to sing the same cradlesong to me to fall asleep.I advance towards her and lose myself into her inviting, safe arms.

"Welcome home my sweet boy" Her long curly hair are left loose and her eyes are puffy, surrounded by dark circles.Her delicate but perturbed features betray her apparent exhaustion which is due to sleepless nights of looking after Daenerys.I couldn't help but compare my mother's expression with Elia's when she gave birth to Rhaenys.She was even more worn out and it took her several days to get out of bed.Despite her obvious fatigue Elia wouldn't let the wetnurse touch our daughter.Her protectiveness and deep love for her had rendered me speechless.

"Mother" I breathed in her familiar scent of fresh air and lilac "You look tired.Are you alright?" My tone was low and fraught with  concern.

"I am perfectly fine now that you are home" She turned her head and her gaze rested upon the elfin baby that was sleeping peacefully in the crib.Her hair like most of Targaryen was a gentle shade of silver.She had a peaches and cream complexion and rosy lips that were covered by her tiny,chubby fingers.Although her eyes were closed I could already guess that they could only be one colour: purple.

"She is beautiful" I admitted "Just like her mother" "Just like her two brothers" My mother complimented me in return.Viserys approached us reticently and made himself comfortable onto my lap so that he could take a better look of the baby.His curious stare envinced how perplexed he was "Father told me that when I will be of age I am going to marry Daenerys.If that's the case I will not let anyone hurt her.I will protect her no matter what!" Viserys exclaimed with a prideful and determined voice.

My mother and I exchanged a bemused glance.She seemed relieved, all her tension had disappeared from her face, probably because she could rest assured that her daughter will not have to endure the same ordeal that she has been through, the endless suffering and the inevitable misery that her life entailed in the hands of her tyrant husband.

"Of course you will my little Dragon and I am so thankful for that" the Queen uttered.

* * *

The Balckwater has always been a beautiful stretch of ice blue waters that glittered by the soft touch of the midday sun.Just staring at the vastness of it would be enough to somehow appease the overwhelming feeling of melancholy that had abruptly consumed me.I always thought that the worst kind of sadness is the one that you are not able to explain but right now I was not necessarily sad, I just felt empty.

The sudden knock at the door of my solar distracted me from the breathtaking view "Do come in" The door opened and the form of the Spider entered the room

"Pardon me my Prince for the disturbance but I would like to discuss with you a slight problem that must be taken care of"

"Then you have my undivided attention Lord Varys"

"As you already know crows have been sent to all the Great Houses announcing the celebrations that are to be held in honour of our little princess.We received an answer from all of them and some are just on their way.Nevertheless" the eunuch raised an eyebrow "there is a complication concerning the Starks"

"What kind of complication?" I was well aware of the fact that the Starks were located farther than any other House but other than that what else could it be? The eunuch always had a knack for making things complicated.

"Lord Rickard is coming to the capital accompanied by his niece, Arianne Stark and his eldest son, Brandon Stark-" I cut him off "If I am not mistaken the warden of the north has three sons and one daughter" My statement is as cold as the snow that surrounds Winterfell.

"Well that is one aspect of the problem.My little birds tell me the young wolf, Benjen Stark is going to take the black soon.Lady Stark is travelling with him to the Wall for unknown reasons" An expression of disbelief settles on my so far neutral face.For the spider not knowing those 'unknown reasons' is out of the question.Of course he knows but he considers them insiglnificant to share them."Once her brother has taken his vows, Lady Stark will depart from the Wall and make her way to King's Landing.As for Ned Stark he will be here soon in the company of Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn"

"The Stark boy... Isn't he quite young to join the Night's Watch?" Seeing outcasts like thieves and rapers taking the black was common but for Lords and Nobles to do so, especially so young was rare.

"I trust that he was propelled by the fact that his cousin, Jon stark had taken the black around the same age.It's been four years since and now almost a man of seven and ten he is a candidate for becoming Lord Commander of the Night's Watch" Despite his leveled choice of words the Spider's tone indicated a subtle respect for Jon Stark.

"However this is not the cause of my concern. Lady Stark seems that has quite  _singular tastes_ when it comes to the choice of her  _pet."_ His voice trailed off for a moment but my impatient glare urged him to go on "Her pet is a wolf, a direwolf to be exact" My utter bemusement left me without voice.How can this be possible? What sort of girl would let a wolf come near her, let alone keep it as a  _pet!_ My inner voice did not hesitate to give me an answer:  _A northern one apparently._ My curiosity was ,if anything, aroused by the prospect of observing the interaction between the girl and her wolf.

"Lord Rickard reassured me that the wolf is absolutely tame.Be that as it may,it would be prudent to take some precautions"

It made perfect sense.Having a wolf roaming the Red Keep would be the least intimidating.The Keep was big enough to accomodate a great number of people and due to the occasion it would be crowded and the sight of the beast is going to raise a ruckus undoubtedly.The only place that would serve the purpose of keeping the wolf out of sight was Maegor's Holdfast in which only the royal family and the Kingsguard had access.Furthermore, it leads directly to the godswood and the gardens.Putting the girl and her wolf there would prevent any potential problems.I contemplated the idea once more and I concluded that it was the most sensible one.

"I share your concern Lord Varys.Proceed to prepare a suitable room in Maegor Holdfast.Lady Stark will Stay there during her visit in the capital"

"I am afraid the only available room is Princess Elia's chambers which is adjacent to yours my Prince.Are you sure your father will not have any objections?"

"It is fine.I will talk to him.Besides the King does not leave his chambers unless something really urgent emerges."The spider gives me an approving glimpse and takes his leave of my solar.

My pensive mood has unexpectedly transformed into one of ecxitement and anticipation.

"A wolf..." I murmur and I chuckle at the very thought of it.

 

 


	2. Once upon a time there was a She Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Lyanna.Next chapter she meets her silver Prince:)

My eyes burst open due to the unwelcome morning light that had invaded my room.Instinctively, I covered my eyes with my pillow in an attempt to shield my vision from the blinding sun rays that had disturbed my peaceful sleep.

"Rise and shine sleepy head.You'd better climb out of bed on your own unless you want me to drag you myself" Seven Hells.I overslept. _Again._

"Good morning to you too Arianne" I murmured lazily.My hand fells casually out of my bed but it makes contact with the stone floor and not with the soft fur that I had anticipated.Without further ado my eyes have scrutinized every inch of my room.Where the bloody hell is Wolf?

"It is a good morning indeed Lya.It's unfortunate we have to leave today.You don't get to see many cloudless days often here in Winterfell" she replied while she was gazing out of the window with a thoughtful expression.

"Don't worry about that" I observed lifting an ebony eyebrow "We'll get to see many sunny days in the capital.I heard the weather is unbearably hot for us northerners"

"I am sure of it" Arianne agreed absentmindedly.

"Arianne...?" I asked her softly

"What is it Lya?"She turned her back to the window.

"I don't want to leave Winterfell today.I don't want to cross the gates.I am not brave enough" I confessed.

"What makes you think that?" she approached me, climbed on the bed beside me and put her hands gently on top of mine.

"Crossing the gates means losing my brother.Benjen is far too young to take the black.He is still a child.I tried to talk to my father but he wouldn't listen to what I have to say.Just like he did when I pleaded him to turn Robert's marriage proposal down" I protested.

"I know it's hard Lyanna but you have to accept it.Benjen made his choice and is your duty as his sister to support him" _Just like you did when Jon left "_ Uncle Rickard trusts his son decision and so should you.Mind you that he is not going to be alone.He'll have Jon to look after him.My brother will never let anyone harm Benjen" she reassured me, her pale blue eyes locked on mine.

That's one of the many things I love about Arianne.Despite our same age, my cousin has always been the composed one, the one who would ignore her wolf blood and behave reasonably and accordingly but still taking what she wants.

My mother would always compare us with herself and her older sister, Branda Stark, Arianne's and Jon's mother.

Since we were toddlers we were already inseparable exploring every inch of Winterfell and sharing our love for riding and swords play.When both out mothers passed away our bond grew stronger.Most importantly I was sentimentally attached to her because she was a girl.I have been close to my family since I can remember myself.They are the ones who will always be there for me.We are wolves and wolves stick in packs.Without his pack a wolf cannot survive.

But now my pack has started to come apart.My mother is gone, Jon joined the Night's Watch, he found a new family and Benjen is soon to follow.Brandon is getting married to the Tully girl and I am to be sold to the stag.

I used to be happy and carefree but now my freedom is being stolen away from me little by little.The emptiness that has consumed me is insufferable and I cannot help but have a feeling that something is missing from my life. _Someone_ is missing.

"Everything will be fine little one.I promise" Arianne's silvery voice is all I need to soothe my restlessness.She has been calling me little one since forever.She likes teasing me like that given that I am was born two days after her 

"I know" I let out a barely audible sound.

"So, should I presume you haven't moved a finger to pack your things?" She gave me a knowing smile.

"You know me like the back of your hand dear cousin" I retorted and our laugh dissolved into a short chortle.

* * *

 

After we were done packing I changed into my riding clothes and put on a thick furcoat around my shoulders, which made me look even more imposing.My breeches were kind of oversized for me but I wasn't bothered at all.I felt comfortable in those casual boyish clothes and not trapped like when I was wearing elegant ladylike dresses.Dresses made me appear coddled and cosseted.They made feel deceptively fake.

I was wondering through the dark corridors of my home when I accidentally bumped into Brandon.Our mild collision made me lose my balance and stumble backwards but Brandons firm hands caught me on time.

"Hey you should be a little more careful sis" I had barely freed myself from his grip and Brandon was already inspecting me from head to toe, entirely enjoying my sloppy outfit.

"Have you ever been mistaken for a man?" Oh so my beloved brother was in a good mood for joking.Okay then, let him be my guest.

"No" I pursed my mouth in a self-satisfied smirk" Have you?"

Obviously defeated he offered me one of his dazzling reconciliation twinkles.

"Where are you going in a such a hurry?"

"I am looking for Wolf.We are leaving in less than an hour and he is nowhere to be seen"

"Well you might as well leave him behind.Poor thing, he will have to suffer the warm weather of the south"

"All of us will have to.And that's out of the question!I am not abandoning him here all alone.Gods know in how many weeks we will be back.Besides,he will get to enjoy the freezing cold of the Wall"

"Fair point well made little sis.Speaking of which, father sent a crow to the capital informing them of our little wolf.The matter is settled" That's a true relief, though if things had turned out differently I wouldn't have to endure another boring gathering and the vile presence of Robert Baratheon.

"Thank the Gods.Now you will excuse me but I have to find Wolf" I did not wait for him to answer me, I just disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Wolf was sitting in a corner outside of the stables.Most of the times he would wait for me here.It was our meeting point.Just when I got closer he spotted me and his tail started dancing playfully.In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me and I lowered my body so that our eyes were on the same level.

"Oh what a good boy you are!"I chuckled while stroking his silky fur " Where is my good morning kiss?" Responding to my words Wolf started licking my face.Wolf and I had a special intimacy that could make most people freak out.Like me, Wolf was a little bit of aggresive but at the same time shy and didn't like whatever was out of his comfort zone.

Half an our later we were assembled in front of the gates.It was time to say goodbye.Brandon and Arianne gave Benjen a brotherly hug and after that my father followed.

"Make us proud my son and never forget that we love you"

"Show them what the Starks are made of" Brandon patted him smugly on his shoulder.

Suddenly my father's attention turned to me "Promise me you will stay out of trouble Lyanna" What a predictable request "I will do my best" and that was a sincere promise.

As I was ready to ascend my horse Arianne squeezed me in her arms"Something tells me that I will be bored to death in the capital without you"

"Same here" It felt strange being apart from her for so long.

"Um and Lya... Tell Jon that I miss him everyday"

"I am sure he knows it already"

* * *

Seeing the wall for the first time surely did meet my expectations and certainly did take my breath away.There stood in front of me a tall spectacle of ice, that inspired awe and fear to anyone who dared to trespass it.Benjen looked even more astonished than I was.

The gates opened for us to come in thus welcoming us to Castle Black.Once I had descended from my horse I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"It's been a long time Lya"Jon's fruity voice was subtly changed.It wasn't the voice of a boy anymore but instead it was the voice of a man.

"Yes it has" Without second thoughts I let my impulsive nature to take over and before i realised it I was pulled into a crushing embrace.

"Look at you"His eyes exploring me from top to bottom "you are a fully grown woman"

"Same goes for you cousin mine.The black really suits you" It was the perfect combination.His black clothes matched with his dark curly hair and his pale skin.

"That was always my colour"His gray eyes suddenly fell to something next to me "So this is the notorious Wolf" It's been two years since I found Wolf in the forest.So this is their first encouter since Jon left home four years ago."Aye this is him"

"Do I not have a hug" Benjen's pretending accusing tone only made us laugh.Like the good old days.

"You and I will have plenty of time for that from now on"Jon said with an amused grin and an istant sparkle crossed his captivating gray eyes.

* * *

The same night I am sitting on the upper point of the Wall where I can see vast lands spreading before me.What there can be out there? They call the Wall the edge of the world but I really doubt that it is.

Old Nan used to tell me stories of the people beyond the Wall. _The Wildlings._ They might have been facing many hardships and a thousand other sufferings but above all they were independent, free to make their own choices and free to live their lives as they pleased.I would do everything and anything to be free.But this is just wishful thinking and a longing that shall never be fulfilled.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" Jon took a seat right next to me

"I was just thinking"

"Just thinking or daydreaming?" That was unfortunately the painful truth.I don't give an answer.I just stare at him in silence.

"Benjen told me about your betrothal to Robert Baratheon.He said you weren't very pleased.Why Lyanna?" His full lips were a thin line.

"I feel trapped Jon.I feel like I am drowning and noone seems to notice.And if they do, they don't seem to care.I don't love this man.He wasn't my choice and will never be"I feel like Jon can sense my despair, the growing anger and indignation that boils within me.

"What should I do Jon.I just feel lost" For one moment he seems puzzled but then he goes on "The right thing to tell you would be to accept it and give up.Instead I tell you not to settle for it.Follow your intuition and never forget that hope is what keeps you going"I give him a grateful smile.His words are a balm to my soul.

"Jon Stark... You are one of your kind.Um.. You know Arianne miss you very much"

'Not more than I miss her"

* * *

Several days have passed since our arrival and today was the day that Benjen was going to take his vows.

A frozen breeze caressed my cheek and sent goosebumps to all over my body.Benjen was kneeling in front of the Heart Tree with another boy.He insisted that he wanted to say the words before his Gods, the Old Gods.My heart was tight in my chest as my brother said his words in unison with the other boy.

" _Hear my words and bear witness to my vow.Night gathers and now my watch begins..It shall not end until my death.I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.I shall live and die at my post.I am the sword in the darkness, I am the watcher on the walls,I am the shield that guards the realms of men.I pledge my life and honour to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come"._

And just like that I lost my brother.My family was strong enough to say goodbye, let him spread his wings and fly away.I was the one unwilling to let him go.I just felt hollow.As if Wolf felt my hopelessness, he rubbed his gray fur comfortingly against my legs.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The way you look tonight

Tonight the Great Hall seemed even more crowded.All the highborns that were present at the feast seemed to be really enjoying themselves.The wine was flowing in abundance while a great number of people was dancing in an uplifting tune.

Despite the merry atmosphere that surrounded me, I was simply indifferent and oblivious.Every now and then I would receive timid or even seductive smiles.My nonchalant reactions to them didn't seem to deter none of the demonstrative ladies.

Since I was a child, all eyes were constantly on me whether it had been royalty, nobles, guards or common people.As time went by I came to terms with the fact that privacy for a Prince was not plausible and I learned to ingnore the indiscreet attention that I attracted.

My vacant gaze wandered once more through the hall when a vivid blue colour caught my eye and made me focus exclusively on it.It belonged to a girl who appeared to be looking for someone.She was wearing a long skirt that encircled her small waist and ended up to her toes and a sleeveless crop top that highlighted her bare shoulders and left her rib cage exposed.Her ocean blue outfit was impeccably matched with her pale complexion and her wavy jet black hair.

As if she sensed my intent look upon her she turned around and her gaze met mine. _And then time stood still._ My observant eyes were desperately trying to take in every detail of her alluring face.Her dark almond eyes were covered by thick lashes that casted shadows over her lightly flushed cheeks.Her rosy lips were full and her well shaped ebony eyebrows along with her tiny nose only added to the beauty of her very existence.

A couple of seconds passed and only then did I realise I was holding my breath.I could not take my eyes off of her but after all so did she.Embarrassed from our seemingly endless eye contact she averted her eyes from mine, her apparent fidgeting betraying her nervousness.

A girl in a crimson dress came near her and mumbled something I couldn't comprehend, probably her name.What could her name be?It didn't take me much time to recognize the girl in the crimson dress.Arianne Stark.There was no doubt that the girl who she was now escorting to her family table was no other from the she wolf of Winterfell, as they call her.Fairly they named her so.She was a wild beauty.I wonder if her character will be as wild as her appearance.The indisputable resemblance between her and Arianne Stark only confirmed my speculation.

The atmosphere was getting more and more suffocating.I need to take some fresh air.

"I am going out for a walk" Arthur gave me one acknowledging glimpse and rounded to follow me

"No need to come with me Arthur.I will be back shortly" And with those words I headed for the exit of the Great Hall.

* * *

All I can hear is the loud rhythmic pounding of my heart.All I can feel is the butterflies that stir inside my stomach.I find myself smiling stupidly as I replay the whole eye contact scene in my head.My cheeks crimsoned in the memory of how nervous I felt that moment.Who was this man that I had locked eyes with? Seven hells.Get it together Lyanna!

Everyone around me is bombarding me with questions in an attempt to catch up with the last few days that we had been apart but I cannot concentrate.

The music is annoying, the voices around me so noisy and the heat is just intolerable, that I feel as if I am on the verge of melting.It was late at night and even the air was still hot.May the Gods show mercy on me.I do not want to see how warm is going to be during the day.

For once in my life I was glad for the ladylike outfit I had chosen to wear.The fabric was pulpy, cool and although the fashion of it was southern, it was decent.

I need to get out of here as soon as possible.Right now my mind is so full of thoughts, that I need to sort them out.My head feels like is going to explode anytime soon from the burden of my thoughts.

"Father May I retreat to my room?I am very tired"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer? Ned will be here very soon.He said he wanted to see you.Robert wants to see you as well" As much as I longed for reuniting with Ned, my wish to avoid Robert was equal.Besides, having to tolerate him tomorrow was inevitable.

"I would rather not.You know I am not a good company when I am this exhausted"My father gave me a nod "So where is my room?"

Arianne and Brandon exchanged a mischievous glance "About that..." My father answered " We were informed that during your stay your whereabouts will be in Maegor's Holdfast" My jaw dropped in an instant "What Am I supposed to be doing there? These are the royal apartments!" It didn't make any  _fucking_ sense.

"I assume it is because of Wolf" Before I could get the chance to reply Brandon was already making fun of me "Why are you so upset little sis? Lucky you-"

"Oh shut up you jerk!" I wasn't in a mood for joking.Without a second thought I stormed off the hall while my infuriating brother was roaring with laughter.

The wind blew a gentle breeze, touching my reddened cheeks and I took a deep breath.I count until fifty so that I can calm down and set for the gardens to find Wolf.He must be somewhere around here killing time.

The moonlight shone through the clouds and casted a glow upon my path as the distance between me and the hall where the feast was taking place grew bigger.

Concluding that it would ne difficult to track Wolf because of the absense of light I begun whistling melodic tunes to attract his attention.Still no sign.

"Wolf.Where are you my boy?" My steps were firm as I crossed the pebbled pathway but I came to a halt all at once, taken aback by running into  _him._

My painfully handsome stranger was perched casually on a bench, his neat slender fingers petting Wolf gently.His silver long hair looked even paler by the moonlight that bathed his sharp features.His square face was outlined by a chiseled jawline along with fine dreamy lips and high cheekbones.But what really had me spellbound was his enrapturing eyes.His wide-set violet orbs were framed by long lashes,feathery fair against his ivory skin.And now they were staring right back at me.

I was incapable of moving, my legs were paralyzed.What the hell is wrong with me?After a few seconds that felt like an eternity he broke the awkward silence.

"Is he yours my Lady?" Of course he knew he was mine, he just wanted to break the ice and I was so thankful for that "Yes" My reply was short and cold.Come on Lyanna... You can do better than that.

"He is extraordinary"His hoarse voice was a low whisper and I had to take a step forward to hear him.Isn't he scared of him? He looked as cool as cucumber "He is not that easy going usually" He was profoundly confused by my statement.

"He seems pretty friendly to me.Should I be afraid of him? "He raised one of his well shaped eyebrows trying to suppress an amused grin but he was unquestionably enjoying this conversation.

"He does not harm anyone unless I want him to" He couldn't restraint himself anymore, he dissolved into a sweet laughter and I couldn't help but follow his example "In that case it would be ill advised of me to provoke you my Lady"

"Lyanna.My name is Lyanna.Not my Lady" I despised being endlessly called a Lady.The word itself was distant and impersonal.

"Lyanna..." he uttered my name as if to taste how it sounded and after that he offered me a dazzling smile revealing an array of flawless white teeth.Gods the guy was the epitome of perfection "Then Lyanna it is" Hearing my name from his lips felt like a tickle in my ears.

"What is his name?" His purple eyes switched to survey Wolf who was observing us quietly "His name is Wolf"

"It suits him" a hint of approval was hidden under his velvety voice "So Lyanna...Where are you from?" When did this tricky situation turn into small talk? I had told him only my name but not the name of my house.I wanted to avoid formalities.It hit me that I had not inquired of his own.If he wanted to tell me he would have by now like I did.I will not press for it.

"Far from here" I answered nonchalantly to his question having no wish to ruin the fascination of the moment.

My response only sparked his interest "Very enlightening"

"What about you" I had nothing to lose by asking him.

"You know... From around here"he spoke softly, his indigo orbs burning with complacency as he kicked a pebble from where he was sitting.

"Well then this means I will see you tomorrow night at the feast?" Whoever was this mysterious guy he had intigued my spirit of inquiry.My tone was leveled and neutral.I didn't want him to perceive my cusiosity.I didn't want him to see through me.

"Something tells me I am going to see you sooner than tomorrow night"

"And what is that?" Why does he have to be so enigmatic? So vague?

"Call it intuition" The expession upon his face spoke volumes of how confident he was about his 'intuition'.Okay let him be.

"If you say so.Come on Wolf.Let's go" Wolf rose on his feet and fell on step behind me.

"Goodnight weird stranger"

"Goodnight and sweet dreams Lyanna"

As I was fending off I caught a last glimpse of him, from the corner of my eye, smiling at me once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first meeting....  
> If you have any recommendations please let me know!  
> Happy New Year!


	4. You and I Collide

_"Lyanna.My name is Lyanna"_ Her name echoes in my mind since yesterday night.I cannot stop thinking about her shocked steel gray eyes when she caught sight of me interacting with her wolf.She made an effort to hide her edginess behind cold responses and witty remarks but by the end of our delightful chat it was crystal clear that she had loosened up.

The way that she had offered me her name rendered me at a loss of words.It crossed my mind that she loathed formalities as much as I did.That was the first and foremost motive behind my not giving her my own name.Had I revealed my true identity, she wouldn't have let her guard down.She would have been aloof, reserved and withdrawn.I didn't aspire for that.I simply wished for seeing her true colours, her genuine side.

Noone lets me in, to see them as they trully are.Not even my family.Not even my wife.Elia was a good companion, taking care of me, sharing my nameless sadness, being a good mother.But she was not authentic.She was predictable, always keeping inside whatever troubled her but after all so did I.It was not that I didn't want to.Gods know how much I yearn for someone to unlock me, to see the real me, all of me and not just the flawless Prince that everyone believes me to be.I need someone to fill the maddening void within me.

Unlike everyone else Lyanna Stark was not hiding her true self behind a mask.She could be read like an open book, and If I was good at something that was reading and interpreting, but at the same time she seemed unfathomably inscrutable.

The sound of a balcony door opening made me stir as I was lying on my bed.It was definitely coming from Elia's room although it wasn't Elia who was sleeping in there.I was the one who instructed the Spider to place Lyanna Stark to my wife's chambers, right next to my own.I put on a tunic to cover my bare chest and a light air cools me down as I step on the balcony.

* * *

I have to admit that the view from the royal chambers is beyond words.The ocean is spreading right in front of me.The scenery is so inviting that I am seriously thinking of jumping from where I stand and dive in the sea waters at any moment.

Next to the sea I can see the gardens in the middle of which there is a pavilion whose shade now is enjoying a company of ladies.I can hear their chatter and laughter even from up here. _What a headache._ Those gossipmongers are cackling even worse that a hen.My father expects me to engage in those kind of conversations, to consort with those vulgar women.Let him dream on because that is not going to happen. _Ever._

Maegor's Holdfast is outrageously quiet.Yesterday night when a guard escorted me to my chambers my articles were all in the room.I did not know to whom it belonged but judging from the overly soft bed and the scent of fragnant roses I took for granted that the owner was a woman.

The whole room, including the balcony, was adjoining to another one.Those two were the only ones in this ward of the building.Either the room was empty or whoever lived in there was quite the private type of person because as long as I was awake I didn't hear a sound.

During the night I was rather alarmed.I have heard stories of the grotesque crimes that the King commits every day in the throne room which are authorized by his 'royal justice'

He punishes each and everyone who is ill-fated enough to be caught while doing the minorest offense.And he doesn't want to simply put an end to their lives.He wants them to die steadily, painfully, cruelly and despairingly. _He burns them alive._ He monitors them meeting their ends while he takes pleasure in hearing their agonising screams and smelling the stench of their blazing flesh.

The very thought of it makes me sick to my core.How a person can be so brutal? _So wicked, so heartless?_ In the end, noone can reason with a King, let alone a  _Mad one._ Some things in life cannot be forgiven and in my opinion deliberate cruelty is one of them.

A tiny movement, a subtle change of light in my field of vision made me turn my head.And the tall mysterious stranger from last night was standing there leaning on a wall and looking back at me. _Again._

I found myself gaping at him, this time unconcerned by my barefaced dumbfoundness.

"Good morning Lyanna" his cocksure smile, which was rooted in my reaction only got on my sensitive nerves even more.

" _You.._ What are you doing here?" I shot him a glare but he didn't seem the least intimidated.

"This is my room" His calm tone only confirmed how relaxed he was "Seems to me my little intuition was right after all" He raised a cheeky eyebrow.

And it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't have to search further for the answer of who he was.I recall hearing a couple of times in the past rumours of the matchless beauty of the Targaryen Prince.How fine-looking and graceful he was, his bleached silver hair and exquisite purple orbs were considered a feast for the eyes of every lady in Westeros. _Including me._

 _Stupid.Stupid.Stupid me._ How could I be so blind? It all made perfect sense now especially when I had asked him from where he was coming from. _You know from around here._ The sudden réalisation that he had known my identity from the beginning made my wolf blood boil.

"You knew who I was the whole time"My agitation was reflected in my voice.

"Well practically I didn't know your name and for one thing you didn't ask for mine" Another grin spread across his delicate face and that moment I wanted nothing more that to punch him in his perfect teeth.

"Then I beg your Grace to pardon my impardonnable omission"The sarcasm was dripping from my lips.I wanted it to be palpable.

"Your Grace?"He placed the back of his hand under his chin on the balcony rail and leaned forward.Although the two balconies were neighboring there was a stony divider between them that it could be easily passed."I believe you were the one who hated formalities last night"

"Under different circumstances apparently your Grace"

"Rhaegar.My name is Rhaegar. _Not your Grace"_ The way in which he mimicked my words from last night didn't placate me.On the contrary it provoked my ire even more.

"I am already aware of that"

"Did you sleep well?" Why does he care? 

"Yes" I replied steely "Whose the room?" He hesitated for a moment but then he decided to speak "It belongs to my wife" A sting of disappointment penetrated me.Of course he would be married, the peculiarity would be if he wasn't.

"And where is she now, If I may ask"

"She is in Dragonstone" It was transparent by his reluctant expression that he didn't wish for a further discussion on the matter.He cleared his throat "I have been informed about your brother.It must be really hard" He gave me a sympathetic look and a flash of resentment shot through me.How the hell does he know about Benjen?I have had enough.

"Don't act as if you care.What do you know about losing a brother?" He was about to reply but my growing rage cut him off " _Absolutely nothing"_

 _"_ Hey don't be so touchy" he looked startled "I am just trying to understand you" Huh... The hell he does.I don't need his pity.

"Well don't.Don't try to figure me out.We had a small talk in the dark and you think you know me but believe me you know nothing" And with a last deadly glare I sought the comforting safety of my room.

* * *

Mellara was mumbling something about her yearning for Casterly Rock and how dull our stay to King's Landing has been so far.A fortnight has passed since our arrival and grand festivities are held every day in honour of Daenerys Targaryen.

Had she been born a little earlier she would have crushed my plans once and for all.The King would have never arranged for his son to marry this wretched Dornish Princess and instead he would have waited for his daughter to come of age and marry her to her brother.Still and all, Elia Martell was below par.In fact she was no competition at all.

She might have been fortunate enough to bear her husband a daughter and currently to carry another dragonspawn but her sickly nature would never allow her to bestow any more children on him.Rhaegar will have to cast her aside and if he doesn't, his father will force him to eventually.

My tediousness led my regard to fall on my Prince's apartments.This spot in the gardens gave free access to my unmolested stare to wander through his balcony.

He was sitting there as usual but this time he was not alone.He was talking to someone and he was clearly grinning from ear to ear with a patent mirth.My eyes narrowed in an attempt to identify the centre of his interest.I gritted my teeth in recognition. _Lyanna Stark._ This northern slut! The others take her.What was she doing in Maegor's Holdfast talking with my Dragon Prince?

I clenched my teeth stuggling to keep a rein on my rising fit of rage and abruptly an ear-splitting sound penetrated me, causing me to jump from my seat as well as everyone else around me.

The glass goblet of wine that I was holding rested shattered on my hand.My palm now had acquired a scarlet hue from the spilled wine and my own blood.

Mellara was straightaway on my side "Oh Gods... Cersei are you alright?" she placed my hand in hers, inspecting it attentively with a distraught expression.

I stood there in silence.My silver Prince is only mine and neither a Martell nor a Stark will steal him from me.

In the end, a weak wolf bitch always kneels in front of a golden lioness.Come on Lyanna Stark, taste my wrath and hear me roar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes Cersei :)


	5. I see you, I feel you

It is almost afternoon and I haven't dared to set foot on the big aisle outside of my room.I am still trying to make peace with myself for how foolish and naive I have been.The Prince was simply an infernal nuisance.He had been playing with me since the very beginning and I bought it, like the good foolhardy girly that I am.Just with a twinkle of his heavenly eyes and his velvety voice he had rendered me immune to his artful deception.

The more I mull over it the more I want to let out a resentful scream, but I will not give him the gratification of knowing that I give a damn about him.I have always been hotheaded for I am a Stark, a she wolf, more short tempered that I should and now my pride is hurt.

It should not bother me that much.According to Brandon this would be just one trivial matter. He would have been laughing at me, if he had known how much I overthink about it and probably he would be right.

Overthinking ruins my high spirits and only creates problems that are not even there. _So dear brain please shut up._

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts.Who might be?

"Yes" I invite in whoever knocked.The figure of a Kingsguard, who I don't recognise enters "My Lady, Arianne Stark asks permission to come in" Perfect.My day gets better and better.Now I have a fucking white cloak to intrude on my privacy "Of course Ser...?" I look at him inquringly.

"Ser Oswell Whent my Lady"

"Alright Ser Oswell, send her in" He nods and disappears behind the door while Arianne pops in, her blue eyes surveilling every nook and cranny around her painstakingly.

"My, my! Look at this place.And to think that you didn't want to sleep in here" In a twinkle of an eye she sprints toward the bed, jumps and lands right next to me "Now I can delete this from my Bucketlist:Visited Maegor's Holdfast" Her fingers shaped an invisible tick in the air.I did not respond.

"Lyanna Stark! Stop sulking like a brat.You are not angry since yesterday night, are you? That bastard, Brandon was only joking"

"Luckily, you and my arse of a brother are not the source of my anger right now" My statement piqued her curiosity "What else could have happened since yesterday night?"

I explained to her the situation, about my brief chat with the Prince, without my knowing of his name and the way I reacted this morning.As soon as as I was done speaking Arianne gave a low whistle.

"Okay you acted thoughtlessly.I don't understand why you let such a nonsense to get under your skin"

"It's not that simple for me"I hissed.

"Well it should be.You were really harsh on him, heedless of the fact that he is still a Prince"

"What do you mean?" My voice grew louder "The fact that he is a Prince does not entail that he can do as he pleases with everyone and certainly not with me!" Arianne leaned forward and put her hands on my mouth abruptly.

"Lyanna please listen to me very carefully" her next words were barely audible "You cannot act like this especially out of these walls" Her expression was severely serious "The King can have your tongue ripped out of your throat for insolence towards his son, in the best case.I saw him a few days ago and believe me, he was sickly out of his mind" her pupils dilated with horror "The stories we have been told so far are nothing compared to the inescapable reality.So whatever you feel, whatever you think, keep it all for yourself because even the walls here have ears"Gradually my mouth was free from her hands.

It was hard to admit it, but Arianne was right.I cannot afford to be reckless, not when only me but my whole family is concerned.My mother used to say to me that my goal should be not to become smart but wise. _There is a difference between those two my little wolf.A smart person knows what to say but a wise person knows whether to say it or not._

"Okay you have my word" Relief took over her lovely face.

"By the way, do you want my humble opinion?" I gave her a small nod.

"I think you are overwhelmed by the events of the last few days and you want to take it out on someone.First was Benjen and Brandon's imminent marriage and the worst" she rolled up her eyes "Robert Baratheon" my expression turned bitter.She was right again.

"Don't remind me of him" Today I have to face him eventually.

"It cannot be avoided.But it is not the end of the world" She gave me one of her 'everything will be okay' grins and I believed her because Arianne never lies to me "Now get ready gorgeous! We have a feast to attend"

* * *

Tonight we are sitting at the same table as yesterday.I found the idea of dining at the same table dreadfully disagreeable.The celebrations have lasted a fortnight and it was probably expected to last another two weeks.

In the meantime Arianne had told me that the King had been in attendance for only one night, and even during that night his presence was brief.The queen as well as the newborn Princess and Prince Viserys were not allowed to attend for their own protection.Another sign that validated the King's paranoia.

Suddenly, Arianne gave me a soft nudge on my elbow.I raised my head to look at her and I followed her gaze to the entrance of the Great Hall.Ned was coming towards our table followed by Robert.I inhaled a deep steady breath and rised to my feet to welcome them.I had to be collected and optimistic for the sake of my own well being.

I studied them both as they approached.Ned was the same as I remembered him before he moved to the Valley, lean and tall, with his dark hair, long face and his neatly trimmed beard.Nevertheless, I had to admit that my brother faded in an instant when my eyes fell on the stag.My betrothed was beyond doubt a vision.His tall and well built form along with his fierce blue eyes, dark hair and sun kissed complexion was a pleasant sight to behold.

If I didn't know better, I would have fallen for him right here like all those unsuspecting lasses that keep him warm every night.As he drew closer he gave the sensation of a moving storm that was ready to destroy everything in his path, including me.I won't let him break me for I am a storm myself.

Ned pulled me into a warmhearted embrace and I placed a small gentle kiss on his cheek.

"My sweet little sister" he whispered in my ear "My dearest big brother" I uttered in return and I felt his smile spreading across my shoulder.

"You know I can already feel some intruding eyes on us" he said "Let them watch then.It's been a long time since we parted.I have no intention of letting you go so soon"

My father cleared his throat, thus prompting us to let go of one another.Reluctantly I drew away from Ned and turned to the stag only to find his lustful gaze devouring me from head to toe.

I took a deep curtsy "My Lord.Pleased to meet you again" I faked a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine my Lady" With a swift move he brought deftly my hand to his lips and caressed my knuckles with a kiss.A shiver ran through my body.His smug smirk revealed how satisfied he was with my reaction.I extracted my hand from his fleetly and and found my seat next to Arianne.

"So my Lady how was the Wall?" He focused his attention on me as he was taking large sips of his wine.

"Very impressive" I wanted to make clear through my short answers that I was not in a mood for chatting.Despite my perceivable disincliantion he kept asking questions about every possible thing he could think of but very single one was even more dull and meaningless than the previous one.

I cannot even put up with him for a few hours how I am supposed to endure him for the rest of my life?

The conversation kept going around me but I was just standing there lost in my own thoughts.Without warning my betrothed made his way on my side and now he was leaning over my ear like a haunting shadow.His breath reeked of wine.

"Would my Lady be as kind as to grant me this dance?" His eyes were starving, imploring me to say yes.The last thing I wanted right now was his filthy hands roaming my body.

"I am afraid my Lord I am feeling a bit of unwell.Let's forget it for the time being" His disgruntlement was written all over his face.I tried to suppress a smirk "Besides we will have plenty of time for that at our disposal"

"As you wish my Lady" When he finally returned to his seat like a wet cat I found my breath again.I need to get out of here.

"Father may I take my leave? I Would like to check on Wolf" Arianne send a short glimpse towards my direction.She knew that I was lying.Wolf hadn't left my apartments since yesterday night.

"Fine Lyanna but don't be late"

"May I escort you my Lady? It is late for you to wander alone in the gardens" That Baratheon is a pain in the neck!

"There is no need my Lord.I can take care of myself.I will be back shortly anyway" I offered him one of my most charming smiles and just when I was no longer in sight my forced smile faded.

A surge of anguish consumed my senses and I started walking as fast as I could to distance myself from the hopelssness I felt every time I came close to this man.He is going to spend the night with another random whore to become reconciled to the rejection I just squashed on his pretty face.Let him go and father another bastard.As if he gives a fuck about those poor children of his, that scatterbrained douche.

No matter how enticing was the prospect of seeking a short-term sanctuary in the garden, my chances of being disrupted were starkly high.Instead of the yard I find myself advancing towards the Godswood.Who is going to look for me there anyway?

The Godswood of the Keep was an oak-brown leafy wonderland.The grasses I stepped on were crackly beneath my feet and a sap sweet fragrance washed over me as I was venturing deeper into the heart of the forest.The further I went the more spellbinding it became.I arrived at a wide spot where the trees fell away like curtains, revealing in the distance shimmering petals of silver which freckled the night sky and a golden full moon that casted honneyed sheen over the sea.Right there, I saw an old stony ruin of a bench and I ensconsed myself comfortably on it, observing with wide eyes the fairytale vault of lush foliage that formed an arch above my head.

I filled my lungs with a gulp of fresh air and all the tension I've been holding seems to abandon my body.It is in the still silence of nature where I can find bliss at last.

"I am afraid that's my spot" I do not have to turn around to see who have disturbed my peace and quiet.His voice is already familiar to me.Before I could respond he had taken a seat right next to me.I let out a huffy sigh "Then I should better vacate it for you" Without second thoughts I stand up to my feet but his firm grip on my arm prevented me from leaving his side.

"Please" his indigo gems were piercing my bare soul "Stay.I'll be quick to what I want to say.I promise" he said with an appealing voice.

"Very well" I sat beside him "Are you stalking me?" I deadpanned "Because every time I seek some tranquillity you suddenly" I hit two of my fingers together "... _abracadabra_ you are in front of me" his embarrassed smile could only mean his surrender.

"Okay the first two times were pure luck" his graceful hands were dancing in front of me as he was making an effort to explain himself "However this encounter is intentional"

"Huh! I knew it!" My tone was triumphant "May I ask the reason?"

"You know... I..." he was stammering "I might have wanted to apologise" his fidgeting betrayed his uneasiness "I didn't mean to insult you in any way"

I could not help but have a fellow feeling for him.I could tell he was honest and candor is a thing I always appreciate.

"I might have been a little harsh on you too. _Or maybe a lot._ The last days have been tough and I am quite sensitive to some things, if you know what I mean"His expression was one of acknowledgment and sympathy.

"So... Do you forgive me?" His puppy eyes caused me to burst into a loud laughter.My face started to hurt especially my cheeks.It was painful to continue but it was even more uncomfortable to hold it in and tears blurred my vision.

"You are a Prince and you apologise to me so nicely.That's absurd" I bring my hand to my mouth in order to suppress my hysterics "No, no, no.Better.It is pathetic.You are pathetic" And I point at him with my index finger.

My laughter was contagious given that now neither he could restrain his amusement "During my twenty one years as a Prince, I have been called many things and all of them were flattery and praise but noone has ever said such a thing right to my face"

"Well you certainly have the unsurpassed privilege of pissing me off"

"Me and my cousin for sure" Sensing my puzzlement his carried on "Robert Baratheon is a cousin of mine"

"Okay now I am convinced that you were watching me the whole time tonight" 

"I wouldn't put it like that" A short chuckle escaped his lips "Let's say I was bored to death and my eyes fell accidentally on you and I couldn't help but notice your attitude towards my cousin"

"Pray, explain my behaviour to me.It is always exciting to hear it from another perspective"

"Robert seems smitten with you" he paused for a brief moment " You on the other side did not appear to be very fond of him"

The silence that fell between us was enough to corroborate his theory.

"Was it that obvious?"I did my best to hide my inner self tonight but it seems my effort has been in vain.

"It doesn't suit you Lyanna Stark.Faking laughs and forcing smiles is not your thing"

"And how do you know what's my thing?" We only have spoken a few words but he acts as if he knows me since forever.And the truth is I don't mind this at all.I feel like I can be myself around him effortlessly and I don't have to hide anymore.

"You can be read like an open book and in my opinion it is pointless to hide your feelings.It only makes you miserable"

"It doesn't matter how I feel.I am promised to Robert and it is my duty to ensure that I will come to love him through time" Deep inside me I know that this is not going to happen but I still keep lying to myself.Who am I fooling?

"They say that love comes with time, gradually.I don't believe that's true.When you meet your other half you just click with him.Love is once in a lifetime connection that you don't get to choose.You just stumble upon this significant other who starts an endless fire in your heart.The saddest part is that this someone is not always the one you spent the rest of your life with" his words pierced my heart like a lance of pain.

"How does it feel like finding your soulmate?" I asked.

"I don't know yet" a bitter smile crossed briefly his lips "I am still looking for her.But I have a feeling that I am very close"

"You are married"I stated.

"The sad truth is so many people are in love and not together and so many people are together and not in love"

"Seems to me you and I are not very different" I voiced my inner voice.

"Birds of a feather flock together"I gave a nod in aggreement.

And for a second the emptiness in my chest disappeared.I felt complete knowing that there was someone who felt as hollow and sad as I did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happened.  
> I hope I don't go too fast...  
> Please let me know of what you think


	6. Brighter than the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here goes another chapter.I am sorry if it's kind of late but now that Christmas holidays have come to an end I don't have much free time because of school.To be honest I have written this quite in a rush so I am not sure if my thoughts make any sense to you or if they are kind of vague.So I have two things to ask
> 
> 1) Am I the only one who when I read a particular scene, or write one or try to visualize it in my head anyway, associate it with a particular song? Like if that scene was in a movie this song would be playing
> 
> 2) I have been scrolling through some fanart on ASOIAF and in deviant art in general so I've been thinking that from now on when I update a chapter I might be adding an image that gives a brief gist of the content, images of the characters and how I imagine them to be.Nevertheless, keep in mind that the pictures are not my work, I just find them randomly and that they belong to someone else.
> 
> So let me know what you think ;)

The last time I visited the Capital was on my sister's wedding day.Elia was beaming with happiness in her magnificent dress, a chaos of merigold, amber and ruby hues, thus representing the colours of Dorne.

She was ready to embark on a new life and she considered herself blessed for the match our mother had secured between her and the Dragon Prince.She was going to marry the most desirable man in the Seven Kingdoms after all. _It seems I have been born under a lucky star dear brother_ she had said to me sweetly.

Despite Elia's contentment I, for my part, had still my reservations.I was fully aware of the precariousness that loomed over the court which depended on the madman's moods.That lunatic mistreated his own wife, who could guarantee me that he was not going to hurt my sister? 

Elia has always been far too trusting and kind, ignorant of how inhuman and rotten this world is.Her life in the Red Keep has been everything but a dream so far, being surrounded by bootlickers and plotters who care only for their own shit.My poor sister and my niece are all alone, powerless and defenseless in the mercy of this scum of a King, isolated in Dragonstone for their own protection.

The Great Hall remains as I remember it; spacious crowded and alas, deafening.Promptly I scrutinize my surroundings, recognising familiar figures and faces and my gaze lingers a little bit longer upon Cersei Lannister.The lioness, as usual, wears this annoyingly conceited smile, although this time she appears to be restive and unresponsive.The royal table is empty unexpectedly.That sheds light on Cersei's restlessness.Rhaegar Targaryen is not present. _How groundbreaking_ I think to myself and I let out a derisive snort.

"Prince Oberyn" a full conversant voice draws my attention "What a pleasant surprise".

"It's been quite a long time Arthur" I acknowledge him in return.

"I didn't expect that you will be in attendance" his expression was in strict accord with his words 

"Neither did I, yet for the sake of diplomacy one has to make sacrifices my old friend" he nodded in agreement.

"I assume that the Red Keep was not the first place that you visited" his tone was slightly suggestive.

"Perspicacious as always Arthur.Well you assume right and believe me I already feel refreshed" The only magnetism that this stinking shit pile of a city had to offer was its countless brothels which admittedly had a surprisingly wide variety for all tastes, even for the most unconventional appetites like mine "So where is my good brother? Something really peculiar must have happened for you not to accompany him" Arthur seems to relax for a moment.

"The Prince is taking a small stroll to the gardens, just to unwind.He will be joining us shortly"  _Fair enough._ I wouldn't have a stomach for putting up with these bloody fools for a whole night, much less for a fortnight.So why would he?

"I see" I run a hand through my messy hair "What about my uncle?"

"Ser Lewyn insisted that he wanted to remain in Dragonstone with the Princess and your niece" There was a heartening consolation in knowing that my uncle was by Elia's side.He was the only one that could be trusted.My sister as well as my uncle were encompassed by lions and dragons, all of whom were avidly eager to hurt them when a tempting opportunity emerged.Notwithstanding, we are vipers and when a viper has a hunch that it is under threat, it bites ferociously whoever dares to harm it.

"How is she?" my brows furrow in concern "I haven't seen her since her wedding" My longing for Elia tastes bittersweet and dry and my curiosity for my niece is even worse.I was never given a chance to meet her, but the rumours said that she did not have a single trace of Targaryen in her.Olive skin, mysterious caramel eyes and brunette hair, Rhaenys was a miniature of her mother.I do not know why but every time I try to conjure up a picture of her in my head, a surge of victory runs through me, maybe because Rhaenys' external appearance, was a determining indication of her Dornish nature.Unconsciously a prideful grin spread across my face.

The Sword of the Morning picks up on my mistrust and goes on "She is in good hands Oberyn.Our Prince would never let anyone harm Elia.I can assure you of that"

"I hope that you are right for If anything happens to my sister he will be the one that  I'll put the blame on" My voice contained an underlying menace so fiery that it could burn the Red Keep to the ground.The Prince of Dragonstone was her husband, he swore to protect her before the Old Gods and the New ones.Still here he is, enjoying himself, while Elia is languishing in that nightmarish castle, carrying his child in her womb.

The white cloak was just staring at me in complete silence, his impenetrable eyes and inscrutable countenance gave little away.

"My goodness if that's not the Red Viper" the sturdy figure of a man, one that I was very well acquainted with, emerged from the mob of couples.Brandon Stark.In two steady strides he closed the distance betwixt us and offered me a cordial pat on my arm "Long time no see Oberyn"

"Why is everyone so shaken up?" I asked

"Well you see it is not very typical of you to honour us with your presence on such formal occasions" The wild wolf brushed his chin with one hand, surveying me mockingly.

"I am a busy man Stark"I state in a wily manner

"Of course you are" Brandon has been a fellow of mine since we were young boys and although he is a Stark, he is surprisingly liberated from all these conservative values and morals that the northerners are bragging about.One of the many things that we had in common was our passion for women.We were men made of lust and hedonism.We were compatible "Am I interrupting something?" his fierce gray eyes shifted to the Kingsguard in front of him.

"No my Lord.I was just leaving" with a last deep bow and a glance, adressed towards me Arthur drew back to the shadows.

"Did you come all the way here alone?"

"Just me, myself and I" Apart from a few guards any other company was not necessary.Besides, I am not a man in need of protection.I can take care of myself pretty well "What about you?" he couldn't have come to the Capital on his own, without his pack.

"My whole family is here" Depsite his calm tone he seemed unsettled "Almost" he added and there was no doubt that he was referring to the young wolf, a brother of the Night's Watch now.I decided it was not a good idea to puss further with my intruding questions so I changed the subject.

"I have heard about your betrothal to the Tully girl.Bye bye freedom" My words were emphasized by my low whistle "It is said that she is a knockout" Having an overall grap of understanding with Brandon, I could guess with closed eyes that he was not satisfied at all.He was far too carefree to be bound to a girl for the rest of his life, primarily one, not of his choosing.

"She is a sweetheart" he wasn't looking at me "but I can feel it to my bones, she is not the one for me" my silence ugrged him to carry on "She is just... how can I put it... Very timid and innocent.She is so 'white' like the essence of purity and I am just  _me,_ black like a starless sky" His insecurities were reflected in his voice.

"There is never only black and white in life, only gray.She, with her 'whiteness' can keep you safe and you with your 'blackness' can keep her wild" My piece of advice sounded as though it was so uncomplicated and easy to follow only because I wasn't in his predicament.For me it was so undemanding to offer guidance but when it comes to me, my own counseling does not apply.

"Did they teach you how to philosophize in the Citadelle along with the Maester's training?" The wild wolf's forehead was wrinkled from his laughter.

"There are life lessons noone can teach you and I would suggest you not to make so much fun of me from now on since at this moment in time I am an expert in poisons" I shot him a pretending impish glare.Having studied at the Citadelle to become a Maester was nothing less than a worthwhile investment but that was all.General knowledge around these matters always comes in handy, yet as time went by I got bored and I realised that becoming a Maester was not the course I wanted to follow in my life.A Royal Maester is position that confines you to a damn place for the rest of your days.I would have sentenced myself to being a minion, following orders that I could not defy.My goal is to live my life to the fullest and not just survive, to see the world and come up against whatever adventures is reserving for me.

"Okay message got across.Now come and let me introduce you to my family" He guided me through the couples that were dancing at the centre of the hall and finally to a corner table right next to a big door, more like a giant window that was leading to the yard.

"This is my father" His look landed on the imposing man to his left who had the same colours as Brandon "An honour to meet you Lord Stark" Rickard Stark shook my hand in return "The honour is all mine Prince Oberyn.I have heard a lot about you from Brandon" Of course he would have.Brandon and I were one of our kind.

"My reputation precedes me" I replied.

"And this little one, whose mind only the Gods know where is wandering right now is my cousin, Arianne Stark" As though shaken by his tone the girl flinched at his remark and averted her pensive stare from the floor, focusing on me "My Prince" the only greeting I recieved was a cold nod of her head.My curious eyes lingered on her a little bit longer and I broke the wordlessness between us.

"That is a beautiful name, although not a Northern one"

"Indeed" If a moment ago she was lost in thought, now the center of her attention it was clearly me.In the beginning the first thing that crossed my mind was that she might be shy, an introverted nature but that was out of the question.A timid person cannot look at you straight in the eyes for so long and remain so unaffected.If anything she appeared to be the incarnation of composure.

"It is my first day here so I do not have a dancing partner" I extended my hand to her my eyes never leaving hers "What do you say love?" She inspected my hand for a couple of seconds probably contemplating whether she should take it or not.

"I don't bite you know" I said, comprehending her hesitation.A self-assured smile spread across her face "As if you could bite me" she rose on her feet and took my hand as I was leading her to the dance floor.

She could not be more than six and ten years old, yet her form was one of a woman's, feminine and shapely.She was wearing a light lavender dress, clingy from her waist up, therefore highlighting her proportionate curves and loose fitting from her hips to her toes.It was a backless dress, thus leaving exposed the small of her back and her shoulders, something that I was grateful for.My hands encircled her small waist and made contact with her bare skin while she wrapped hers around my neck.The warmth that her body radiated was electrifying and her airy scent of lemon and lilac was divine.She was simply intoxicating.

She seemed even more beautiful, studying her from so close.Her dark auburn hair were plated into a long ponytail, accentuating her flawless skin, a unique shade between coconut and cream, while tiny, almost invisible freckles veiled her nose.What was really exceptional were her pale blue eyes, not gray like most of Starks.I was looking at her quite intensely and she could not help but notice.

"Do I have something on my face?" Her sharp comment made me realise how absorbed I was in observing her.

"I've never met a Stark with blue eyes.In fact, I've never met a Stark with eyes other than gray" She was a first.

"Neither have I" her breath was warm on my cheek given that I was holding her impossibly close.

"You know that's not... normal" My statement could as well be received as a compliment.

"Good' her pinky lips were pressed firmly into a satisfied smile "Normal is boring".

I find myself smiling too at her words "You don't remind me of the north Arianne" she was trying to hide her intrigue "What do I remind you of ?".

"Winter is cold frozen and gloomy.You on the other hand, evoke an aura of summer, bright and warm like the sun".

Shaking her head with a scoff she answered "You must be saying this to every girl you meet, my Prince".

"Two things I despise in my life, firstly saddled courtesies so you can call me Oberyn from now on if you wish and secondly deceptive flattery".

"Whatever" It was crystal clear that she still had her reservations, giving nothing away.Her walls were too high but no matter what, before leaving this damn keep I will be able to break them.

"Tell me something about your interests Arianne" I lead our conversation to another direction.

"If I tell you, do you promise me that you won't laugh at me?"

"I promise" She seemed reluctant for a moment putting together the words that were about to escape her lips "I like practising with a sword but my key strength is archery".

I cannot restrain my utter astonishment.Most women, if not all of them, swoon every time in the sight of blood and they can't even tell which is the right side of the sword, the pointy edge, they are so sensitive and fragile, not that Arianne wasn't.Yet she gave me the impression of being the kind of woman caught between a strong mind and a breakable heart "And where is the bizarreness of it? In Dorne a woman is entitled to practising her fighting skills".

"Really?" She is perplexed, her dark brows wrinkling in confusion "In the north things are different" As if I didn't already know that.Everything in the north is obsolete; their ethics, their castles even their Gods.

"Are you a capable opponent?" I didn't have a clue about her skills but if she was so reactive and authoritative with a sword in her hands I would definitely want to confront her.

"Let's just say that I have still room for improvement when it comes to my sword" Her husky voice could make me sleep right here, causing me to see dreams from which I would never want to wake up "However I am unbeatable in archery".

"You sound so sure of yourself" She wasn't neither arrogant nor vain, she had just faith in herself and confidence is a trait I always find attractive.

She pretended to mind my comment, licking her lips, which were red from the wine, in contemplation "As a matter of fact, I am".

"And what if I can prove you that you are not?".

"How exactly do you plan doing so?" I had pulled the strings of her inquisitiveness.

"Tomorrow afternoon, meet me at the library and I'll show you" My proposal was a challenge one that she could not ignore due to her willfulness.I didn't have something particular in my mind when I put forward the suggestion on the table but I would come up with an idea by tomorrow.The only thing I was convinced of, was that I wanted to spend more time with her, only the two of us, without this fuss that surrounded us.

"Very well.I have nothing better to do anyway" A blaze of enthusiasm ran through me but then the music stopped and everyone around us drew to a close with their dance.

She disentangled herself from my arms and made her way back to her table.

"Until tomorrow" she spoke.

"Until tomorrow" I whispered but she was already too far to hear me.

 


	7. Heart Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to insert two awesome images but no matter how much I tried the system wasn't working.I hope that the problem is not permanent because seriously I have found some very good pictures that I want to share with you guys  
> If you spot any mistake please let me know  
> Enjoy ;)

"This situation can no longer continue" Jon's brusque voice was a sonority in my ears, snappier and more clamorous than it should be "Those festivities have been prolonged for far too long.For two weeks now the whole court has been paralyzed and believe me Rhaegar there are urgent matters that are in dire need of the King's ministration"

He had a point.Jon's protestations were not unfounded and deep within me I could sympathise with his predicament.Being the Hand of the King entailed shallowing his every whim and my father was exceptionally fickle when it came to a show off of domination and power.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do Jon.We just wait and pray that my father's joyous spirit will be gone in a few days" his resentment was swinging in the room like the daily air and he didn't put an effort to disguise his dissatisfaction.

"It is not as the disruption that troubles me but mainly the expenses" His voice from vexed had grown deadly serious " Every day we spend around ten thousand dragons only for foodstuffs and beverages not to mention the astronomical costs for the expensive tastes of our guests"

"Mark my words your Grace, now we may have the ends to the prosperity of the Seven Kingdoms but we cannot afford to be neither opulent nor irrational because in the end we might as well find ourselves indebted to the Iron Bank"

His acute line of thought was an indication of his concern.Truth be told, the expenses of the Crown had increased radically the last few years and the majority of them was put down to the resources that were used for the wildfire, which from my father's perspective was essential in order to execute his prisoners at court. _Fire is the champion of a dragon_ he would say everytime his lunacy hit the red light.

"There is something else I have been instructed to inform you, your Highness" The last few days have been tough especially the preparations for the uninterrupted arrivals, which constantly needed my care.Although it was afternoon, my vision was blurred from the tireness and my lids were heavy as though they had a life of their own.

"Pray tell me Lord Hand"

"The King wishes for organising a hunt next week.All the Lords will have to participate, fathers and sons.It will last around three days" Another caprice of my father that I had to effectuate out of the blue.Just because his Majesty woke up this morning and came up with this stray idea, which only the Gods know what was the stimulus behind my father's motivation.Or who.As if I was not already exhausted from the meaningless nights of the last few days and my engagement in conversations, mainly political, that were plainly stale and uninvoliving.

But now the King bestowed upon me the honour of joining in the fucking hunt, which was an activity I wholeheartedly despised.Taking away lives, even those of defenseless animals, is simply unlawful from my point of view.The only reason for killing should be defense.Our world is gifted with so many wonders like music and art and endless beauties, yet we humans keep brutalizing it inasmuch as we are greedy and calamitous by our own nature.

I clear my throat in a subtly disapproving fashion "How so? What propelled my father to take such an unexpected desicion?"

"The Spider" Jon paused for a moment, mustering the self control he needed to go on.His lips were pressed into a thin line, his features deformed from the displeasure, silently blaming the eunuch for every stroke of bad luck that had crossed his path.For one thing, he was the source of my problems given that he is the only one who knows how to pull the strings of the Mad King's paranoia so effectively, whether on purpose or not.

"His little birds have 'chirruped' to him of our guests' rancor because the King has not been in attendace at his own feasts"  _And neither he will be._ They were right to be indignant or even offended but the good thing is that my father's presence would only be a thorn in their side and alas, a burden for me.

Although irritated, Jon continued "So Lord Varys advocated"  _brainwashed_ I felt inclined to correct him "his Highness to spend some quality time with his subjects and to schedule a hunt as a pure proof of his good intentions"

The whole announcement felt like a cleverly slick parody of sorts.The insanity of my father did not allow him to move freely into the Red Keep which was impregnable, what exacly made him believe for a second that he would be willing to step out of it?

"The paradox is that the King will be joining the hunt accompanied by fifty Gold Cloaks.However he ordered that your Highness stays behind" I raise an eyebrow in bemusement.That's the first favour that he has deigned to do for me for a long time.

"Are you sure Jon?"

"The King's orders were as plain as the nose on your face Rhaegar.He said that a capable Dragon should supervise those fools at court, to keep them at bay" My puzzlement grew bigger.These words sounded almost like a compliment, like when I was younger and my father was so proud of me, of my skills and he thought highly of me as the gem of our House.But then the estrangement came and after that complete grudge and obsession followed from his side.I shoved the sore memories away.

"So be it.It was high time he gave me a break anyway" I run a hand on my face, slowly massaging my sleepy eyes "If that's all I shall take my leave.Oh and Jon if anything new comes up, please do let me know"

"Of course Rhaegar" he reassures me and I exit my solar in a fast pace, aware of Barristan's discreet existence behind me.

Absentmindedly I am about to round a corner on my way to my apartments but without notice I collide with someone and stumble backwards drifting with me the person who brought about my fall.

My body makes impact with the cold marble floor and suddenly two huge gray eyes are staring at me, soft lips brushing barely mine but enough to set me aflame while Lyanna's warm body, light as a feather, is on top of me, long locks of dark hair caressing my face and radiating a divine scent.Gods why does she have to smell so good?

Embarrassed from the already inappropriate intimacy she tried to rise gracelessly on her feet, vainly struggling to disentangle herself from me, while I was just amusing myself with her clumsiness.My manners are always impecabble when it comes to ladies but in this case I felt like a jerk not moving a single nerve of my body to help her.

Finally when her efforts proved to be fruitful she was as red as a cherry whether it had been from her physical strain or most likely from her shame.

The skirts of her dress were slightly lifted to the middle of her legs, leaving exposed her milky thighs and I could not help but pin her with my gaze.When she spotted my stare on her she made herself neat murmuring under her breath "bloody dresses"

"I am so sorry.Truly.I should have been more careful" Her previous bashfulness was now a mere apology and her crimson cheeks had returned to her natural, pale as snow, shade.

She seemed so vulnerable that very moment and the timing was fit for teasing her "You look so moony and you know what they say for those whose minds wander endlessly.Maybe you are in love" My lips formed a lopsided smile.

As soon as I said it her eyes were wide open, huge as eggs and her nails were digging in her arms, thus shaping thin crescents "Me? In love? That's out of the question.I am not" She almost spitted her words out, as if being in love was the most abominable thing that could ever happen to her.

"Of course you are not.Just kidding"

"Ha.Ha.Your humour is as black as the colours of your sigil"

"I pretend I didn't hear that.Where are you going in such a hurry" Only now did I take notice of the black crossed-bag that ended on her side.

"I am heading to the library.I am looking for a Maester" She looked confused "Probably" she added eventually.

"Why would you need a Maester?"  _What are you up to Lyanna Stark?_

"Today, this morning to be precise, I borrowed a book from the Keep's Library since I was bored to death.I have almost finished it-"

"Wait.You read a whole book in a few hours?" My tone was coloured with a combination of surprise, curiosity and even awe.My incurable love for reading was notorious all over Westeros but even I wouldn't have read a book with such zeal in such a short period of time.Of course it depended on the theme of the book and its length but still...

"Yes but for your information I don't do this on a daily basis.I just felt like reading today but anyway this is not the point.At the end of the book I came across a passage which is written in Valyrian and since I don't speak Valyrian I am looking for a Maester to translate it for me"

Most of the books in the Red Keep were written in Valyrian and some of them contained passages and extracts in Valyrian and even more could be found at the Citadelle.

Her expression was eager and enthusiastic in all probability because of the book's content.Her fingertips were white around her bag, which was trapped in her solid grip.

I was familiar with the feeling of being sentimentally attached to a good book or in my case, many had sparked my interest over the years, yet my question was what had enkindled my little wolf as to put herself in such a bother.

"Then it's your lucky day.I could help you out if you like" I offered in return to her reply, keeping my expression as solemn as I could and concealing my growing keenness.

"Um... I am not sure if this is a good idea"she shrugged "I do not want to be a burden and you must have more important things to tend to than the fancy of a child" Her modesty was so winsome.If only she knew how appealing it was to me the prospect of spending time with her.

"Trust me Lyanna the only thing I was planning for the time being was taking a nap but lending you a hand would be undoubtedly more creative" In her charcoal gray eyes I could still detect some scruples so I decided that the situation needed a little push "But there is always Maester Pycelle that can be of assistance" Hearing only the mention of the name, her so far neutral face turned sour.Pycelle's reputation was spreading faster than a plague and it was much less creepy and distrurbing.

"That's what I thought" I leaned towards her in a victorious way.

Her surrender was official "Fine.You won.But your Valyrian would better be fluent because I am not paying you for nothing" A mischievous smile spreads across my face and so does hers.The area under her eyes is wrinkled from the laughter making her look even more ravishing.

"Now whose humour is freezing cold?" I inquire playfully.

"Certainly not mine.Now lead the way my Prince"

* * *

Hopefully the library was empty.It was only Lyanna, me and the giant bookselves that stood high, touching the ceiling and rising ever backwards as far as my head could lift.The familiar scent of old books and moth-eaten pages nourished my heart, while innumerable tiny granules of dust were floating in the air, visible by the light that casted the afternoon sun rays, which found their way through the glassy windows.

The library is my safe haven, a place where I can temporarily escpape reality and get lost in my fantasies, in dreams and worlds that only books and words can offer me, thus healing and soothing my, almost beyond remedy, soul.

Distracted as I was, I hadn't noticed Lyanna making herself comfortable on a chair and putting her bag on a big study table.Silently I took a seat next to her.

"So where is the book?" She opened her sack and extracted it excitedly, handing it towards me "There you go" she said in a sing- song voice.Gods, her behaviour reminded me of a child, waiting impatiently her candy as a reward.She looked irresistibly adorable.

My fingers traced the huge leather-bound book and I cleared my throat, playing act being an epic poet, ready to recite his masterpiece "Stories and other tales of Westeros" For a strange reason I was au fait with the title.No wonder if I had read the book when I was younger.

"Seriously now? The content of this book is fit for a ten years old" I pointed out.

"No it's not.And you are not here to comment on my reading choices.You are here to help me with Valyrian" her hands were folded across her chest, her lower lip protruded in a sulky pout and her face meant business.

"Okay fine.Why did you choose this particular book anyway?" Her eyes lightened up again.

"Benjen and I used to sleep together when we were younger.We would lie on our bed, trying to fall asleep while Old Nan was recounting stories of legendary warriors, dragons, fairies and anything that you could possibly imagine" Her voice was full of charm but still it carried a hint of reminiscent memories.

"My brother is obsessed with this kind of stories.Nevertheless he is six years old.You on the other side are almost ten years senior to him.Make the comparison with yourself".

"You should be thanking the Gods he didn't take  anything after you.It's like you have been made out of mold, conservative and dull.You are such a stiff" A gruff grumble of affront escpaped her.

"Me? A stiff?" I couldn't believe in my ears, yet her exasperation was so very compelling and contagious.

"Yes you" She let out a sigh of frustration "Okay let's just stop this nonsense.I thought we were through quarreling.I thought we reached an understanding last night"

"Indeed we had" A surge of euphoria filled my lungs, in the mention of last night.Come on you stupid fool.Stop acting like an arse or else everything will be ruined.Back to square one "I promise I will never provoke you again"

"You promise?" This sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I never make promises that I cannot keep" I answered.

"I'll make sure to remember this" She made a mental note in her head and turned to the first page of the book, where a single phrase was written in Valyrian "Okay let's get down to work" she announced pointing at the phrase "I want you to read them to me firstly in Valyrian and afterwards in the Common Tongue"

"Let me see" After a few seconds I read the sentence "Vestriarja īlōn sōvemagon kostis"

Her eyes on me were expectant so I went on "It means: Stories can make us fly"

"I couldn't have come up with a better phase to summarize the contents of the book" she acknowledged "Now the next one and the most important" her skinny fingers were flipping through the pages until she stopped and outlined some dense-written lines.

In the beginning, those lines didn't ring a bell, they seemed insignificant, a blur among a chaos of words but when I focused exclusively on it my eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Rhaegar... Are you alright?" Lyanna's eyebrows were furrowed, forming a deep thin line across her forehead.

"Perfectly fine.Why?" I try to remain as cool and composed as the circumstances allow me to.

"I don't know...You seem like...you've seen a ghost or something" She couldn't have described my situation any better.

"Apologies.I was just in a brown study.Shall I proceed into translating this?" If she said yes there was no going back.

"Yes please" it was her answer.My heart felt like she was ready to be ripped off my chest.I read the extract out loud.

"Ōrbar lopor āegenka ānogar hen zaldrīzes Vēttan hen perzys vēttan hen suvion Kessa sagon se mēre naejot addemmagon se odre Se Jelmia Sōnaro kessa pryjagon Iā Jaelagon Kīho naejot maghagon rōvēgrie kirimves Se gēlenka zaldrīzes ēza hāre bartos Kessa sagon āzma rȳ naejot lentor Kivio Dārilaros kessa sagon āzma Isse īby se ñelly naejot verdlitan bisa vys"

" _Smoke.Salt.Iron.Blood of the Dragon.Made of fire made of ice he'll be the one to pay the price.The winds of winter he'll destroy, a dream of spring to bring eternal joy.The silver dragon has three heads, he will be born between two beds.A Promised Prince, he will be born in bones and flesh to remake this world"_

As soon as I finished reading I turned my gaze upon Lyanna, her face inches away from mine, deeply lost in thought, a hurricane of musings dancing in her mind most likely.She appeared to be even more perplexed than I had been eleven years ago when I first read it.After some unbearable couple of minutes of silence she broke her quietness.

"What is this supposed to mean" Apart from me the people who knew about this were counted on my fingers.I had to explain it to her.

"It is a prophesy" My voice was hesitant but the steel in Lyanna's stare urged me to finish what I had started "The truth is I had found this when I was still a child and for a lenghty period of my life, up until recently this damn prophesy was the uppermost in my mind having a hold on my family relationships haunting my dreams"

"Did you believe you were the Promised Prince?" Her stance was not watchful, like the one I had encountered when I confessed this to Elia.On the contrary she was understanding and she hadn't freaked out thinking I was another Mad Targaryen doomed by my own blood.

"Yes I did.But after that I concluded that it would be my children, you know, the three headed Dragon.Though not anymore.This bloody prophesy belongs to the past for me" Digging this up felt like rubbing salt on old wounds that hadn't properly healed but right now I was so done with letting pointless things ruining my life.

"You know it could be true and who knows maybe one day this prophesy might be fulfilled.This world needs a saviour after all.But fate is not just about aligned stars and omens.Each and everyone shapes his own fate, his own future with the choices that he makes" her genuine smile soothed every qualms that I have been holding for the last few years.

"I have to admit that you are not only good at book reading but also your translation skills are impressive as well" I've never recieved more eagerly a compliment as I received hers that very moment.

"Trust me books are not the only thing that I can read" My smugness was written all over my face.

"What else can you read" she was dumbfounded.

"Once I had visited Dorne and there was a gypsy woman at Sunspear who taught me how to read palms" She was gaping at me as if she wanted to spell my words again so that she could comprehend them.

"Palmistry?"

"Exactly" I made myself a little more comfortable on the chair "I could read your palm if you want.You will be my first" I'll show you now my little Wolf who is the stiff.

"This is absurd" she declared "I do not believe in such ridiculous superstitions"

"What do you have to lose?" I extended my hand towards her, anticipating her every move.

"Nothing I guess" Just when our hands made contact our skins electrified, causing us to flinch momentarily.

"See? Even the universe is on my side" she scowled at me defiantly.

"As if.Keep telling yourself that" For her age she was extraordinarily witty even before her own Prince.What am I going to do with you Lyanna Stark?

"So for females the right hand is what you are born with" I trace the four lines on her palms, explaining to her the process at the same time.

"There are four lines on your hand.The first one, your heart line.The second one, your head line.The third one, your life line and the fourth one, the fate line but not everyone has this.

"So let's start with the heart line.It begins below your middle finger so this means that you are selfish when it comes to love" a playful smile betrayed her satisfaction.

"Go on" she propelled me.

"Next one, your head line.As I can see here it is separated from your life line so that makes you enthusiastic for life, in a constant pursuit of troubles and adventures"

"So far so good" she stated coldly but before a confident smile could start forming she added "Don't get ahead of yourself.It's pure luck"

"Your life line is straight and close to the edge of your palm so I can draw to the conclusion that you are cautious when it comes to relationships"

"That's crystal clear.You could have guessed that with closed eyes" Gods she was far too stubborn for her own good.

"Call it as you like but the science of palmistry speaks now"

"And the last one, your fate line.Since it starts joined to your life line it means that you are a self made individual with great aspirations from an early age"

"Okay to be perfectly honest you might know how to interpret a palm after all". Her words were candid.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Suddenly the library's door burst open and  the graceful figure of Arianne Stark came in, obviously unprepared for the sight in front of her.Our hands were still entwined, something that made Lyanna's cousin frown even more.

"Your Grace" she takes a deep curtsy and acknowledges her kin afterwards sending her an investigative glance.Lyanna does not seem the least intimidated.

"What are you doing here Arianne?" The she wolf asks.

"I should be asking the same question" Her frozen gaze was shifting betwixt me and Lyanna and for a brief second to our entagled hands.

"We were just, you know, killing some time" Lyanna casually responds.

Arriane's long eyebrows raise in disbelief "I see.I was looking for someone but apparently he is not here.I'll leave you to finish... whatever I interrupted" With a last bow and a glance towards Lyanna that meant she owned explanations she strormed out of the library, as soundlessly as she had enetered.

"Was it my idea or she was slightly aggressive?" The She Wolf sighed heavily.

"She is always like that"

"You know we weren't doing anything wrong" I offered.

"Of course we didn't but go tell her that" A stray curl of her hair fell like a curtain in front of her face.After a moment's reluctance I smoothed the errant lock, gently winding it behind her ear and into her clip.I could feel the goose bumps that my light touch had given her.

"We should probably get back" she suggested.

"Yeah we should"


	8. Closer

My body feels numb against the immense wooden doors of the library, shaking like a leaf and on the verge of collapsing any time soon.A hopeless sigh is begging to escape me, yet when it is finally released, it sounds more like a groan of pure frustration.

Having tossed my head backwards, I close my eyes for a brief moment, letting out a mute shallow and relishing the stillness that predominates not only the library's antechambers but also the entire Keep.

It is early afternoon and the quietude is almost maddening.I should have been used to it by now, owning to the fact that my every single day in the capital has been the same monotonous routine.Admittedly, afternoon was the worst part of it.Noone would be willing to step out of his cool room because of the suffocating heat and the burning midday sun.Most of the guests would plausibly be resting in order to save their energy for the long night gatherings that were to follow. _Everyone except for me._

While every attendee in the Great Hall found these nights to be an excellent opportunity for dancing, getting drunk, flirting, although getting laid was a more accurate way to describe it, I just found the whole concept nerve racking. 

Young ladies would always form cliques to tittle-tattle about the young, not only single but also married, gentlemen that happened to come to their notice, playing with their hair and thus  _accidentally_ revealing their necks, like the foolish naive girls they are.For Gods shake, as if this gesture could ever be considered seductive!

Brandon and specifically my uncle were constantly encouraging me to join one of those coteries.Unfortunately for them, their advice was entering in my ear and directly was going out from the other one.Then my uncle would always call me a snob for not giving it a try.It wasn't that I was not adaptable.In fact, I could be really friendly and sociable when I was really into it, but consorting with any of them was plainly a belittlement of my intelligence.

Interacting with those ladies meant that I would have to compromise myself, to become someone else for a few hours.Hiding the real me just to please someone else is not happening.

Especially when this someone is the lioness of Casterly Rock, who seems to be the centre of every female company.From an early age, I have been taught not to take into account rumours since the majority of them ends up being inaccurate.Nevertheless, this very moment I was biased towards Cersei Lannister.The blonde was acquiting herself as if she owned the place.

Luckily for me, Lyanna showed up on time, when my ennui levels appeared to be the highest.I had missed her very much but I knew this was not a good sign.In less than a year she was going to depart for the Stormlands, that I was sure of.Two weeks pale in comparison to a whole life.Everyone is leaving and I am the only one who stays behind.Well me and uncle Rickard of course.

Engrossed in my thoughts, I hadn't realised the way my hands were groping the uneven scratches and edges of the old wooden doors and the mild burning on my fingertips, caused by the sharp cracks on it.What am I still doing here?

I had come to the library to find the Viper after his 'invitation' last night.Instead of meeting a Dornish Prince I ran into a Targaryen one.And Lyanna.With him.Resting her hand on his.Inappropriately close.Teasing with him like they have been childhood friends or something.

As soon as I had made my presence known Lyanna's face went blank, as for herself, cool as a cucumber, giving nothing away.I knew this stance of hers very well.She had been on defense.Well she was right to be, because she owned me explanations.

 _We were just, you know, killing some time._ Who does she think she is foolishing with such an answer.Certainly not me.

The fact that I am quiet or that I don't speak, doesn't mean I am blind, that I don't observe.Last night I noticed how the Prince's eyes lingered a little bit longer on Lyanna and after some time they were constantly on her.The way his jaw clenched when the stag planted a soft kiss on her knuckles and the way he discreetly retreated from the Hall, right after my cousin.

Whatever happened between those two, definitely meant truce, since the She Wolf was foaming at the mouth before venturing into the gardens.When she was finally back, it felt like a magic wand had touched her head and took all of her worries and bad mood away.She seemed relaxed and, for the first time in days, serene.

Once Lyanna was out of sight, the stag was gulping his wine as though it was water.When he finally got smashed he and Ned left our table.Ned was starting conversations with other acquaintances while Robert, drunk as he was and unaware of what he was doing, was philandering with the servant girls.How can Ned hold such a man to the highest regard? To be compatible with him? 

As may be expected, I didn't mention the last part to Lyanna.Had I done so I would only add fuel to the fire.She was already in low spirits lately and bringing up another one of Robert's 'achievements' would add up to her objections to this marriage.

No wonder why she took interest in the Prince.Contrary to his cousin, Rhaegar Targaryen did strike me as being a very private man.Had it not been for his exotic beauty, he would have been invisible, given how inactive he has been so far, always sitting to the most remote table, not the one for the royal family, in the company of two Kingsguard.One had to look meticulously to notice their existence.

No.Rhaegar Targaryen did not give the impression of a typical Prince.At a first glance he looked like a painfully handsome stranger as Lyanna had described him.Still he was a Targaryen Prince, married, already having a daughter and a child on his way to this world.The She Wolf is playing with fire and if she is not careful, she is going to get burnt.

My palms, rested behind my back, were covered with sweat as well as a couple of drops on my forehead.I straighten my pose and make my way down the corridor of the library to find the exit.

A few feet away I spot the Dornish Prince, walking casually towards me.When his eyes land on me he accelerates his pace until the distance between us is merely a few inches.

"Am I late love? Apologies for making you wait" His words were accompanied by a short flutter of his dark lashes.

"No I was early" Thank the Gods I arrived at our meeting point before him.I wouldn't want to witness his reaction when he would have found his good brother tete a tete with Lyanna.

"Should I presume you couldn't wait to meet me?" His brown eyes flickered with amusement.

I offered him a half smile "Let me remind you that I was not the one who extended an invitation"

"Indeed you didn't" He lifted a cocky eyebrow "Yet you came".

"I have to admit that you are quite an intriguing man, Oberyn Martell" _And a very attractive one._ But I didn't dare to say this out loud.

"Feelings are mutual" His whole face lit up "Now let's go, shall we?".

"Go where?" I went poker-faced, my mind clouded with suspicion.

"Follow me and I'll show you" A surge of indescribable elation ran through me but excitement turned into doubt in an instant.I had spoken to him a few words, I barely knew him and I was this eager to follow him with closed eyes.Above all, I am a woman of reason but right now I am torn between two choices.My mind says no but my intuition says yes.I choose to follow the latter, stop being pessimistic about what can go wrong and start being optimistic about what can go right.Damn the consequences

 I fall on step behind him, but when I set foot outside of the imposing building every ounce of my existence wishes that I hadn't abandoned the cool shade of the library.My long hair that hang loose on my shoulders and reach the small of my back are not helping my plight either.Oberyn notices my uneasiness.

"You can't stand the heat, can you?" his forehead creased with confusion.I am a northerner.Such a reaction would only be natural.

"It's unbearable.Aren't you feeling hot?" While I was on the point of becoming one with the floor he seemed completely unaffected.

"This is nothing compared to Dorne.Besides the Sun is the symbol of my house, remember?" Yeah, the Dornish had always had the habit of calling their royalty sons and daughters of the Sun "Come on, the sun will go down soon.It will get better".

We kept walking leaving behind us the Sept and the Maiden's Vault.Just like I had predicted there was not a single soul hanging around this hour, apart from a few Kingsguard and servants.As soon as this thought crossed my mind, a familiar tall figure caught my eye, coming from the opposite direction.Recognition dawned on my face. _Brandon._

 He had his gaze pinned on the ground, struggling to avoid the blinding sun rays that blurred his vision.Taking advantage of his momentary distraction and of the natural hideout that some trees offered me, without further ado, I literally dragged the Viper with me behind a small shed.Taken aback by my abrupt move he was about to speak but my hand that I put instinctively on his mouth prevented him from making a sound.

"Shh" I squeezed his arm, thus signaling him to follow my gaze.When he too spotted my cousin, his features relaxed but he stitched his body on mine, not to be seen.I was pressed against the wall, trapped between his hands unable to see what was happening.

"Is he gone?" I whispered as lowly as I could.

"Not yet" his eyes darted towards Brandon "I think he is going to the stables" The stables? _That idiot_! He is going on a ride without even mentioning it to me, let alone asking me to go with him.Not that I would be going of course... I had other plans but still... I felt excluded.

We stayed in this akward position for some time that seemed to last an eternity.The only sound I could hear was Oberyn's heavy breathing and the loud beating of his heart as our chests were rising and falling in harmony, impeccably synchronized.If he had delayed one more minute I would have been convinced that he was doing it on purpose.

"Everything is clear" I confirmed his claim when I took a look myself, feeling already easier on my mind.

When I lifted my stare to face Oberyn, his fathomless eyes bored into me, blazing with a sensation I could detect.For a fleeting moment I saw desire.I saw lust.Unconsciously I nibbled on my bottom lip, my eyes pinned on the ground in order to hide the scarlet that painted my cheeks.

When he finally regained his composure he said "Let's go" I followed him obediently, avoiding eye contact and walking beside him in silence.Only after a few minutes did I realise where we were heading.

The Godswood reeked of age.Trees rose high above our heads, giving the impression of formidable guardians and casting shade on our path, something that I was thankful for.A gentle breeze washed my face, thus cooling me down and toweling off my sweat.

We arrived at a wide leafy glade, where the trees fell away, revealing a cloudless blue sky and a golden sun.I immediately espied two adjacent elms and a black cottonwood next to them.All three had one thing in common; a round target diligently attached on them.A small red dot was painted in the center, surrounded by a slightly thicker circle, which was entrapped in a bigger blue one.

In the meantime, as I was monitoring the targets, Oberyn had unearthed two bows, well hidden under a pile of fallen leafs.Rising to his feet, he passed the lightest one to me.

"How long have these bows been here?" I questioned him.

"Barely and hour.I squirreled them away before coming to find you" he responded as if hiding a bow in the middle of a Godswood was the most normal thing in the world.

"What if someone had rooted them out? You would have been in trouble!" I complained, my brows snapped together in concern.

"Seriously now...Who comes to the Godswood to pray, especially this hour of the day?" he stood in a flamboyant posture with a hand on his hip and the bow on his side.

"We are here this very moment and we are not praying!" I declared.

"Come on now Arriane...Be a little more reckless, a little messy.Step out of your comfort zone" The corner of his mouth quirked up as if to challenge me "Adventure is the spice of life".

He inched toward the trunk of the elm tree and with a high leap he touches a branch, causing a so far invisible quiver full of arrows, green as the leafs of the tree, to fall to the grass. _Smart._ The Viper really knows how to make use of the most innocent things as a camouflage.

"What now?" I inquired "Why did you bring me here?".

My cluelessness undoubtedly thrilled him.The gleam in his eyes was the evidence of his impatience all this time to hear this particular question.He was playing a game and I was an essential part in it.

"Yesterday you sounded so sure of your archery skills.I would like to test your prowess".

"Hmm...and how exactly do you plan doing so?" My stance was the same as last night, reserved.

"Would you be interested in a bet?" he plastered a challenging grin on his face.

"Go on" I exhorted giving him the reply he anticipated.His proposal was already appealing.

"There are three targets.Three shots.Whoever gives the best performance is the winner.So simple.If you win you can have both bows".

The leverage was far too tempting.Back in Winterfell I wasn't allowed to possess my own weapons.Once I had attempted to confiscate a little dagger into my room and my Septa had unmasked my secret to my Uncle without any qualms.I've never been really fond of my Septa but this incident was the final blow.

"What if I lose?" I aksed faking indifference.

"How about a kiss?" His suggestion came out instantly, too quick to have been made on the spur of the moment.My heart skipped a beat and my lower lip trembled. _What am I going to get myself into?_

"Deal" Upon my acceptance the Dornish Prince offered me a lascivious smile.

"Ladies first" he announced, handing me the quiver with the arrows.

"If that's okay, I would prefer to be the last one"I stated "So please my Prince be my guest" Although perplexed by my request, he didn't express any objections.

Having created a considerable distance of around fifty feet, he adapted a suitable position and aligned his bow at his eye level, placing an arrow betwixt his bowstring and his firm fingers.Deftly, he adjusted his elbow and pulled back the string smoothly across his face, firing the arrow towards his first target.It sank into the yellow circle, only milimetres away from the red dot, yet it was not the absolute shot.

Patently, pleased with the attempt, he performed the same procedure for his second target with the same dexterity that he had reposed in the previous one, still the outcome was the same; the yellow circle.

As he was about to try one last time, my mind started wandering and instead of observing his posture and his techniques, my attention shifted to his obsidian black hair, dark as midnight and tucked in a bunch behind his head.The sun was kissing his copper skin, thereby outlining his profile, his hooked nose and wide thin lips.He was as beautiful as a summer sunset.

A penetrating sound made me flinch, only to realise that the Viper's last chance had proved bo be fruitful; his aim had found the coveted red dot.

"Your turn love" With a complacent grin and a last glimpse towards me, he became the onlooker and I, the contestant.

If I aspired to win the bet, I would have to outmatch him, which entailed at least, two red points.Otherwise there would be a draw or the worst scenario; me losing.

Swiftly I test the bow on my hands, weighting it carefully.The balance was perfect.The euphoria that I feel every time I hold a bow is irreplaceable.I feel unconquerable and for a strange reason, sheltered.Archery is a part of my identity, of who I am and noone can take this from me.Not even the Gods.

My first endeavor, just like Oberyn's, was good but not sufficient as to land on the center of the target.Nevertheless, the second one did sink right into the precious red point.

Finally I moved to the last tree but the obstacle was far more than obvious "That's not fair.How am I supposed to shoot with your arrow already blocking mine?" I grumbled.The first two trees weren't a problem since his arrows had only touched the yellow circle but the last one.... Well it was a nuisance.

My protestations didn't disheartened him at all.On the contrary, he seemed as dauntless as ever "You know the rules.Besides, you were the one who wanted to compete last".

My response was a sigh of umbrage. _Well done Arianne!_ Now I have made my bed and I must lie on it.

Taking the required position, I keep my feet parallel so that both of them are pointing directly towards the target.Ser Rodrik Cassel, the best Master-At-Arms that Winterfell has ever known, always used to remind me during training that proper stance is half the battle.I find my anchor point, placing the hand that pulls the string, under my cheekbone and pulling the string to the tip of my nose .I tense my elbow, my hold on my bow is firm but gentle and I focus on my little red dot for about ten seconds before releasing the shot.

Faster than the wind, my aim had found its destination, splitting Oberyn's arrow in half.

"Oh my! Did you see that?" My eyes fell on the Prince who now was gaping at me in utter bewitchment, still trying to apprehend what happened.

I wear my most adorable expression end I take a deep ladylike curtsy, taking pride in my irrefutable and spectacular victory.

"It seems I have just won a be-" before I could end my sentence, the warmth of Oberyn's body had crossed the space between us.

In a blink of an eye his soft lips were brushing lightly against mine and his hands encircled my waist, pulling me inconceivably close.I gave a little grasp but when I finally granted him access into my mouth a groan of surrender escaped me.An ethereal sensation that enlivened my very existence deluged my body and I was silently wishing that this kiss would never end, that my intruder would never let me go.

Gently I wrapped one hand around his neck and I ran one hand through his messy hair.The warmth of his skin on mine was intoxicating, his touch growing more demanding, his kisses hungrier, as though ready to devour me.

He pinned me with his hips against a tree and when we were both breathing heavily, our lips parted.Tenderly he buried his face into my hair inhaling my scent.

"I wanted to do this since yesterday night" he whispered in my ear.

"You cheated" I reminded him.He had lost the bet.

"I am a straightforward man" his brown orbs found mine, studying me soundlessly in an attempt to decipher me.His fingers carved a path, caressing my nose, my eyelids, my forehead and eventually my jawline.Red rose on my cheeks.

"You just stole a kiss from me" I uttered.

"If you want it so badly, I promise I'll give it back" Just when he leaned closer, I closed my eyes, letting myself melt into another sweet kiss and two strong safe arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The picture is not mine, I don't own it in any way.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the picture by the way...
> 
> If you find any mistakes please let me know since I typed this chapter from my phone...
> 
> Good night everyone ;)


	9. The hell I call life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update although this one is a transition chapter.
> 
> Hope you like the pictures ;)
> 
> By the way, I just came across some shocking spoilers for Season 7 in GoT and believe me I started shaking especially with the one that mentions Lyanna and Rhaegar... Here is the link.I couldn't restrain myself from reading them but I you want to wait...accepted.
> 
> https://www.google.gr/amp/www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-3915320/amp/SPOILER-ALERT-Entire-plot-Game-Thrones-season-7-leaked-online-story-insane.html?client=ms-android-om-lge
> 
> If you are bored drop by to talk about it cuz I am bored to death.

 

"You sure he is alright Lyanna?" Arianne's soft hands were cupping Wolf's snout gently, concern clouding her features.She was sitting crossed-legged on the cold marble floor of my chamber, petting my little direwolf in order to cheer him up "He seems a little bit under the weather, don't you think?" Funny grimaces deformed her face and she was making weird sounds playfully, causing Wolf to observe her, wagging his tail and tilting his head in discombobulation.

"He is just bored Arianne" I point out.During our stay here, Wolf hasn't stepped out of Maegor's, except for yesterday night, when I took him out for a stroll, taking advantage of the late hour.I will not risk of making a fuss should anyone lay eyes on him.For his own good I kept him safely confined in my room, away from trouble and prying eyes.It was breaking my heart to hold him prisoner in here but that's why I didn't want any harm to come to him.

Hopefully the Keep would be significantly less crowded in two days, as half the Kingsguard and all the males will be partaking in the hunt. _Including the King._ What a sweet melody in my ears this providential news had been when Brandon announed them to me yesterday.With the King and half his Kingsguard absent I will be able to get Wolf out of here more often.

While my cousin was still keeping Wolf occupied, I was standing in front of the glass balcony doors, my arms folded on my chest and engrossed in the arresting sunset.The sky was a palette of orange, pink and purple tints with a hint of indigo already looming on the horizon beckoning a stary night.Unrestrainedly, dreamy amethyst eyes come alive on my mind, faultlessly matched with the sky's colour.Have I ever seen such a beautiful sunset in my fifteen years or is it just the evocative image of the Prince that makes me think so?

"So..." Ariannes fruity voice ripped apart my daydreaming "You didn't tell me anything about yesterday afternoon" _There we go!_ For an evanescent split second a sanguine part of me was confident that I might get away with Arianne's interrogation, judging from her wordlessness in the one hour she has been in my room.But of course...It was just a matter of time before bringing up the library incident.

"Oh that" My face dulled, my expression apathetic but at the same time innocent as a good night's sleep "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me dear cousin mine, how exactly did you end up there with our beloved Prince?" Arianne's critical gaze, more trenchant than a blade, was pinned on me, hanging from my lips.

"It is quite funny actually, if you think about it" I ruffle my already messy unbrushed hair and give her a half smile but it quickly fades away as my mind is working feverly to put an explanation into words "You know I was...um on my way to the library to locate a Maester to help me with a Valyrian text I came across and in my hurry I bumped into Rhaegar" Arianne's eyes burst open immediately from the way I had addressed the Prince.

Shoot! His name came out of my mouth so effortlessly, familiar as the moon and stars, as if my voice had been created only to spell its seven letters.This address was only instrumental in deteriorating my misinterpreted predicament.Antsy as I was, I try to rectify my slip of tongue "I mean the Prince" her shoulders loosened a little, yet incredulity refused to abandon her mind "He offered to help me.That's all" I added as an epilogue to my plea.

"You ran into him?" Her eyebrows lifted in an arch "Accidentally?"

"Yeah" Still detecting disbelief on her face I let out a sigh.She was looking at me as though I had told her that the sky was green "Come on Arianne...We are staying under the same damn roof.Maegor's is not so big.Sooner or later encountering him would be inevitable"

"Hmm...Could you please then clarify to me which part of assisting you with your text triggered the Prince to hold so ardently your hand?" Her solemn face hardened and I felt that whatever I was trying to explain to her had never reached her ears, like I have been talking to a wall.

"Truly, it's not what you think.He...he was reading my palm.You know...these gypsy nonsense" I explained.As much as I hadn't dared to admit it in front of the Prince, I had really enjoyed his _'_ palmistry' skills. Surprisingly his every guess was more accurate than the previous one and simultaneously I was under an absurd impression that his mind was wired with mine.But then Arianne came in and although I dreaded to admit this too, I couldn't help but have the feeling that I had been caught red-handed...

She sucked her teeth, reviewing my answer and she finally gave a verdict "I see" she sentenced yet why did her tone contradicted her words?

"Did you give him your congratulations?" She disregarded me and instead of me she concentrated on Wolf.

"Why should I congratulate him?" I was growing leery and a sense of foreboding began to crescendo within my chest.

A muscle in her jaw twitched and she took an appeasing breath, exhaling something like fret? Pity? Commiseration? I was sure that if I could taste the air it would have a savor of bitterness and sharpness, so cutting that it could split my heart in two "He is going to become a father for a second time.Elia Martell is with child"

And indeed, a lance of dejection stabbed my breakable heart and a chaos of mixed emotions was swirling within me.Dismay, sadness, disappointment and even envy, sentiments that I shouldn't feel.And when this storm of emotions passed, I was left feeling empty again, incapable of reacting, of articulating a mere word.

The hush betwixt us was the only answer that Arianne was looking for "So you didn't know" she confirmed and she gave me a sad smile, nearly remorseful as if she wanted to touch me and automatically to share with me all the worries that harrowed me.

"Look Lyanna.You are like a sister to me, my family, my blood.I love you and I don't want you to get hurt.I am not judging you in any way simply because the only one who has a say in your life, who is exclusively responsible is only you and you alone.You are not obliged to apologize to anyone for being you, for your feelings because noone can shut out of his heart the things that he doesn't want to feel.The only thing I ask of you is to be honest with yourself"

  _Honest with myself..._ Have I ever been completely honest with myself and with those that are important to me? Always afraid to say too much, to feel too deeply, to open up and let the world know who I really am.To let them see the iron underneath the child they believe me to be. _Honest with myself..._

"Do you know what I adore about you Arianne? Something that I would never exchange even for a thousand suns" My face curved into a wistful grin.

"What?" her blue eyes were an ocean of expectation.

"With the rest of the world I communicate with words.With you I communicate with silence"

"Huh...wrong answer" her nose wrinkled "What about this little one?" her hands stroked Wolf on his ears.

"Wolf is self-evident" I teased "Forgot to ask.Who were you meeting yesterday at the library?"

"Brandon" she said reflexively and unconsciously she gave a fading smile, just enough to show that she was enjoying her thoughts, whatever they may have been.

"What for" I inquired.

"Library was our meeting point.We were going on a ride"

"And you didn't tell me!" I had left them alone for half a month and I already felt like an intruder.

"You enjoyed plenty of riding when I was rotting here, stuck with this stifling heat" she protested.

"Just for the record, the last whole two days before our arrival, I was forced to remain in that bloody carriage under specifical orders, dressed in lovely dresses etcetera etcetera..."

"Seriously now?" Thank the Gods, I wasn't the only one who found these orders to be, in the best case, laughable "Why?"

"Go ask your Uncle.According to him the first impression is the one that counts"  _I couldn't care less for what others thought of me..._

* * *

Her little chubby fingers are pulling on my hair, firmly but lightly with the strenght of an ant, bringing my silver hairs in front of her mouth and squeezing them into her tiny fists.When she is done toying with them, she tries to taste them but I carefully extract the lock that has been trapped into her spittle-covered palms.

"What a sweet little girl you are" I murmur, offering her the most affectionate of smiles.Softly I lift her from my lap and bring her close to my face, her liquid orchid eyes precisely aligned with mine and her minuscule nose brushing against my own.Gentle as a feather stroke I nuzzle her smooth neck, sucking in her plump skin and producing a silly sound due to the absence of air.

Naturally, her face forms an instant grin across my cheek and a faint chuckle, something more like an untuned cry, escapes my baby girl.

"It seems someone is so very ticklish" I remark.Viserys, who until now has been lying impassively beside me on the large canopy bed, his empty stare travelling on the ceiling, has now turned his attention upon me and Dany.

"Stop doing this to her mother" his voice comes out hoarse since he hasn't made a sound for an hour or so.

"Why not Vis?" I inquire, surprised by his odd request.

"I don't like her smile.She doesn't have any teeth" His pale brows furrow in aversion, disgusted as when he is about to eat the yolk of an egg, the yellow part of it, which according to Viserys, is worse than eating mud "How am I supposed to kiss her when I grow up?"

Oh my! Viserys and his super revitalizing childish questions! I simpered, giving him a roguish look "Of course she doesn't sweetheart.She is only three months old.You didn't have teeth either when you were her age"

Upon hearing me saying those words, he lours at me disappointed "No I did.Dragons are born with teeth".

"Yes they are, but you my little one" I remove an errant lock of bleached hair from his forehead "you are a unique Dragon.My special one"

Plaintiveness abandons his gleaming eyes "Do you love me mummy?" Viserys' long fingers are fidgeting anxiously with the blanket underneath him, insecurely waiting for me to confirm his question.

"I do not just love you darling" I caress his cheek with a mother's tenderness "You are my everything.My whole world.You and Rhaegar and Daenerys" They were the only reason why my tormented heart was still beating, why I was still enduring this living hell that my brother had so eagerly created for me.My little dragons were the only thing that made me want to get up in the morning, the only motive behind every torturous breath I was taking.

Viserys' face lightens up and before I could notice him he was kneeling on the bed behind my back, his skinny arms around my neck, planting a smooch on my temples "I love you more mum"

  _No my little angel.Not more than I do_ "When are we allowed to get out of here?" he glues his jaw languidly on my shoulder "We haven't stepped out of Maegor's since those stupid guests arrived.I want to play... I want them to leave" He gives me a little nudge of impatience "Please mum" his voice desperate and appealing as the ones of peasants when they beg Aerys to show mercy before he burns them alive "talk to father"

"You know it's not up to me Vis"  _What an irony!_ Aerys had orchestrated such a lavish jolification for the birth of our daughter, as the boastful man that he is.Yet, the person of honour, Daenerys, had never made an appearance as it might have been expected, just for the nobles to steal a glimpse of their Princess.My infant son and I were strictly forbidden to attend as well, like doomed caged birds.

I did not mind at all for I was used to not having control over my life but Viserys...My poor little one had a heart pure as sadness tears, he was so innocent and green about how sadistic his father could become.

I had created a bubble around him, in my despair to shield him from Aerys' brutality, something that I failed to do with Rhaegar. _No.No.No._ Viserys and Daenerys will not suffer the same fate of their eldest brother, that I was determined for.

"Here's what we are gonna do" a scheming smile crossed my face "Papa is leaving the day after tomorrow.He will be joining a hunt" I could not see him, as he was still wrapped on me but I was sure his expression was growing happier and happier by my every word "You have to wait two more days for him to depart and after he is gone, you will be free to do whatever you like" He lets out an exclamation of true joy "Can you do this for me my love?" I implore him.

"Anything for you mum" he let go of my neck and crawled on the sheets to take his place in front of me.He adopts a saint's expression, the 'please let me do this' mien "Um...A-Are they taking the wolf with them?" he eventually asked.I lift a brow in confusion

"You know... the one  that the pretty lady keeps in Elia's room" Crikey!I had totally forgotten about that...Rhaegar had informed me about the northern wolf, reassuring me he was absolutely tame and indeed its owner hadn't given a causation to prove the opposite.

Paradoxically Aerys didn't seem to mind too, on condition that the beast did not cross his path.Since he was a child, for a strange reason, he seemed more fond of animals than people.This fact in combination with whatever spices Rhaegar might have added to convince him, obviously had worked.

"No my love, the wolf stays here" Viserys' question was not actually a question.He just wanted to add to his ninety nine percent the other one percent of his doubt.

"Perfect.Perfect.Perfect" he clapped his hands together "Do you think the pretty lady will let me play with him?" The pretty lady was probably Lady Stark.

"If you ask Lady Lyanna nicely" I claimed, pinching one of his flushed cheeks.

"I want a wolf too" he exclaimed, his tone slightly jealous "I thought you wanted a dragon Vis" I teased him.His obsession with his House flying beasts was an amusing habit of his to behold.

"I will have one when I grow up.But for the time being I would be satisfied with a Wolf" Just when he finished his sentence I could make out loud steps on the corridor outside of my room.It was a subconscious routine of mine every time I was hearing those steps to alarm myself and to be getting mentally prepared for whatever the Gods had in store for me.He was coming and judging from his heavy pace, he wasn't in a good mood.

The immense doors of my chamber threw wide and he stormed in like a moving hurricane, _without permission_ , his golden shadows guarding the entrance.Why would he be bothered to knock anyway? He was the King after all and although I was his Queen, I wasn't entitled to privacy.I wasn't entitled to feel.I was only entitled to suffer.

I stoop up and my son followed my example, half his body hidden behind my skirts, his fists whitened from clutching the fabric.Aerys approached us without speaking a word, his lavender eyes settled on my baby girl, whose bulky eyes were sleepy and burdened from her heavy eyelids.Out of instict, I pulled her closer to my chest, my blood frozen only in the revolting notion of my brother's yellowish claws touching her.

"What a beautiful little Dragon" he uttered to himself and his look shifted to Viserys "See my son, a fitting wife for you, worthy of your blood" This very moment I wanted nothing more than to slap him in his scrawny face for speaking such nonsensical things to my boy.I wanted to scream right in front of his face that he was just a child, indifferent to his father's sick plans and vanity.

"Yes father' Viserys plainly replied.

Without warning the King's voice rose in volume summoning the handmaiden and thus causing my son to wince at the imposition of his father's tone.

The poor girl came near, colour drained from her visage "Y-y-yes your Grace"

"Take your Prince to his room and your Princess to her wetnurse" he ordered.The girl hastened to free the baby from my arms and to seize Viserys' hand, who with a last unwilling and worried look towards me exited the room.

"How was you day brother?" As much as I did not want to hear ever again his shrill malevolent voice, I was well aware that the sooner I broke the silence between us the sooner he would be done with me.

"Beyond endurance" he massaged his red eyes, his long nails digging on his skin.More scratches to his already scraped face "How ungrateful a person can be? I invite every noble subject, here at our home, offering them our matchless hospitality, yet they keep looking high and low for flaws, complaing about my absence" Contempt was what his posture radiated.He continued his monologue "They think me for a fool, they think that I cannot hear their chitchats behind my back but every single whisper comes straight in my ears"

Abruptly, his incensed eyeful, as mutable as the winter weather, anchored on my chest and his dry lips drew back in a snarl.

"What is this!" he barked and promptly I study my bosom, with my heart on my mouth, to spot the blemish that Aerys had spotted too.

The cloth below my neckline and around my nipples was soggy, wet with my maternal milk and therefore outlined.An uncomfortable premonition of fear consumed me and before I could make the slightest of flinches Aerys was on my side, getting rid of my dress by torning it maniacly in two with his beastly talons.

My dress fell on the floor, uncloaking my nudity and as a consequence leaving me vulnerable.

"Stupid woman!" he yapped "How many times did I tell you not to brestfeed our daughter! Your breasts are as saggy as the breasts of a cow!"

Without waiting my reaction, he slapped both my breasts with the back of his palm, inflicting on them grazes along the way and giving rise to a burning pain.My entire body let go and I felt my every muscle slide loose.In my futile attempt to alleviate the pinky mark of his blow, I cross both my arms over my chest but he blocks them to my side.

"Only beasts and common people suckle their offsprings.Are you a worthless commoner or a beast Rhaella?" He tweaks viciously one of my nipples, forcing a choked reply out of me "No" I croak with a crippled voice.

"You are a Targaryen Queen"  _I wish you treated me like one._ Had I been born a commoner or an animal, my life wouldn't have been so wretched and hellish "You'd better remember this" he muttered in my ear like death himself "Our daughter has a wetnurse for suckling her.She doesn't need you"

"She tried Aerys to feed her, I swear, but Daenerys was already used to my milk" I told him as a justification but as an answer he gritted his rotten teeth and again, without notice, he slapped me on my face with such force that my sore bare body collapsed on the bed.

"How dare you defy me Rhaella! Not only you disobeyed my orders in the first place by not giving my daughter" _she is my daughter as well_ I was burning to correct him, flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood "straightaway to her wetnurse but also now you are talking back to me.My little Dragon will not become spoiled and cosseted like both of your sons"

His features twisted in unadulterated anger.Clear noncompliance from my part was always met with anything but a swift and thorough punishment and I was waiting for it with all the forbearance I could muster.

 As I was lying impotent on the bed my brother, now fully relieved from his clothing, trapped me beneath him, his emaciated torso, a bag of bones seamed on my voluptuous curves and his greasy hair giving off an unspeakable stench which hit me like a tone of bricks.

Without further delay, he entered me slowly and with every passing second his pace accelerated, his thrusts becoming harsher and harsher.The stinging between my thighs could almost split me in half while his nails were digging in my collarbones, in my neck, spawning tiny marks that until tomorrow will turn into mauve bruises, a perfect match for my violet eyes.

I felt choked sobs erupting from the back of my throat and my eyes swam with hot burning tears.I squeezed them shut, focusing only on the air I was breathing and not on the pain that overwhelmed my senses.

Even in such an intimate situation between us, my brother would never allow me to draw any kind of pleasure.Another chastisment for me, for simply having been born, for separating him from the 'love of his life'.If I hadn't been born, he was always blaming me, he would have been in position of pursuing his  _Joanna_.

He never loved me as his sister, let alone as his wife.I was, I am and I always will be just a Targaryen broodmare to him, a lifeless vessel for his seed to flower.

I let my tears run down to my cheeks, not able to hold them back anymore.My tears are not a sign of weakness but an undeniable evidence of courage because it is me that has been the strong one for so long, always mindful of my duty, even if my duty is being miserable.

 

 


	10. Heart of Betrayal

Infinitesimal fluid drops trickle from my temples down to my flushed cheeks, almost imperceptible like the dim stars that bespeckle the pastel blue sky during dusk.

Stray locks of hair are falling from my untamed dark tress, sticky on my forehead while my off-shoulder white chemise and my elastic long skirt are clingy to my waist due to the sweat.Because of the circumstances I had chosen to wear something cool and light, something that I could easily move into and breeches would have been a terribly inconvenient choice of apparel.My senses are sharper than a razor as I catch myself trying to keep in check my breath, puffed and coming out in short pants with exertion.

"Okay I quit" High and mighty Brandon proclaims, dropping exasperatingly his disloyal sword to the ground.Taking excessive pride in my victory, the corners of my mouth quirk up into a smug smile.

"The Gods showed mercy on me at last" I remark, barely suppressing another tempting smirk "It was high time you gave up after three humiliating defeats in a row" My first and foremost motive for winning against my Wild Wolf was my dying itch to witness, for one more time, his beyond compare fascinating reaction.

Maybe I have always been seeking Brandon's company for the simple reason that he is my reflection, a part of me, my brother because of blood but a friend I hold dear because of love.My father used to joke about us that when Brandon and I stand side by side, the rest of the world doesn't stand a chance against us.

"Oh please...I had the sun in my eyes" Brandon's brows snapped together in remonstration.

I give him a dirty look but soon disapproval abandons my face and its place takes a heartfelt grin, as I take a moment to delight in my brother's ridiculously supercilious reflection.

"Your excuses are as poor as your sword fighting skills Bran" I opened my mouth and made a suitably cutting retort.Arianne who so far has been watching us impassively, nestled on a hardwood bench, is now giggling with sheer amusement.

"That's the most puerile excuse I've ever heard.For one time in your life, why don't you just set your stupid pride aside and admit that you have been defeated by your little sister...?" Arianne confronts him and, as usual, she is on my side.

Unfortunately for my brother, Arianne was only speaking the truth.If there was something that I was good at, that was sword fighting, an aptitude of mine which I had cultivated through persistent and consistent training, whether in the light of the day or in secret.

Unlike my impetuous nature, my thoughtless and, mostly, emotional decisions, the majority of them taken on the spur of the moment, I was becoming a whole new unrecognizable me when I was provided with a sword.My moves were thoroughly calculated and methodical, my mind a vigilant little place, as neat as a Sept.It was this brief but dulcet freedom I craved, this flying sense of self-command I had over myself, temporarily liberated from the beautiful mess I was.

When I was younger, my father did not have any objections to my 'unfeminine' interests and most of the time, I was allowed to train with Ned and Brandon for the Warden of the North believed that this behaviour was a childish whim of his daughter, a jealous impulse to mimic her brothers, a notion that will eventually fade away overtime. _But it didn't_ and when my Lord father realised that, my training sessions became rarer and rarer until the place of my sword took needles, threads and etiquette lessons in order to acquire decorum and modesty, traits that were expected from a lady of noble birth, like me.

The only good aspect of my disagreeable lady 'chores', was my euphony lessons, a lull to my every day mind-numbing schedule.Contrary to my poor needlework, a fact that my Septa never failed to remind me, my voice was pleasing to the ear, full and mellifluous.

My mother used to sing to me all the time until music was vital in my life, like the way my lungs demanded greedily for breathing air.Music was my kind of escape, another sweet form of freedom.Insignificant small notes composed together, thereby creating honeyed melodies that could turn my whole world upside down, that could evoke memories, which tasted like salt and apples and cinammon, that could make me dream, that could make me sing and dance along, that could make me feel anything...Just anything to fill this hole in my chest, this void that was eating me alive.

"Ts ts ts...Arianne" Brandon looked heavenward, discomfited by Arianne's uprightness "Always the one to crush my delusions to the ground"

"Glad I could be of service" she replied, her head tilted and her long dark sea of hair, adorning her right shoulder.

"Don't get cheeky...four days until we leave this damn Keep for good.And trust me when we are home I will have plenty of time to kick both your asses" Eagerness took over his face, from one side, impatient to put into motion his "taking back his blood" plan but on the other side, painfully homesick for Winterfell, our freezing cold North.He will be departing in the morrow along with father, Ned and the stag who has been on cloud nine since the official announcement given that hunting was, according to Robert, the best gift that the Gods had bestowed upon him during such a humdrum occasion.The day, right after the hunt was over, four days from now, everyone will be going back home.

And the incongruity was that I...I didn't want to leave because the end of this visit meant moving on with my life, which seemed even more gloomy and doomed with every passing second.Family.Home.Those were the words that summarized my life until now.I take a moment to imagine myself ten years from now and the only image I can envision is Robert and me, helplessly distanced, he keeping another woman,  _or women,_ warm at night and me languishing in Storm's End, as his lady wife.This moment, if emotions were deadly, my mind would have been poisoned with melancholy.

 "As much as I would love to see your great arguments unravel, my enervation does not allow me to" I cut Arianne off as she was about to razz her cousin once more.I hand my sword to my brother, or I should actually say _his sword,_ since I was not allowed to possess one and even if I was, carrying it with me into Holdfast was insane "I'll catch up with you later" I reported and started making my way out of the outer yard.

"Lyanna" Brandon called out to me, a few steps away "Keep surprising me" he urged me, winking at me as well.

"Always" I muttered as I belted along the silent, as a grave, fortress and finally reaching Maegor's.

The entrance was overshadowed as always by four White Swords whose names I was not familiar with.Typically, I passed in front of them, offering a soft smile but their faces were expressionless as usual, like cold marble statues.

"Ser Oswell" I acknowledge the tall man outside of my room.

"My lady" he nods in response and discreetly studies my creased clothing, with an underlying intrigue hidden behind his eyes "How was your training?" he gives in eventually and asks.

Ser Oswell was the only knight with whom I had exchanged words, given that he was appointed to guard the entrance of the Princess' chambers and temporarily mine.We were only saying a 'good morning' and a 'good night' occasionally but two hours ago, when he spotted me sneaking out in this attire, he seemed perplexed and of course I had enlightened him.

"Surprisingly good" I answered as he was opening the door for me to enter.

As soon as the door was closed, I collapsed casually on the large canopy bed and a grimace of discomfort crossed my features, my body sore and tender with my every aching muscle screaming in protestation. Gods, I had overdone it...I hadn't practised for a month or so, since my last moon's blood to be precise.Being out of shape was only to be expected.

"Milady" a sweet calm voice made me push my way up and sit on the edge of the bed.Mia, my handmaiden, was standing before me with fresh neatly folded towels in hand and a puffy sponge on top of them "I have just finished preparing your bath.Forgive me for taking such an initiative but I only assumed that you would be exhausted after your practice" Her gaze on me was shy and repressed but directly the reassuring smile I sent towards her, soothed her countenance.

"I am in your debt Mia" I tittered "I am solely burnt out.A cool bath is all I need"

Unmistakably satisfied with my statement she slackened "Then I shall take my leave to let you relax Milady"

Once I was, this time, officially by myself, I took off my boots and started untying the back laces of my chemise when my attention fell by happenstance upon a thick chestnut book on my bedside table.Having got rid of my clothes, I took the book in my hands, my brows knit together in curiosity.This was not one of my books and it was not definitely here when I left. _How very strange..._

 _'Seven Enchanted Kingdoms'_ was its title and by the looks of it, it had been recently purchased.I inhale its unique bookish scent, getting drunk in the aroma of paper and words.Gods...If someone was to observe me right now, I would totally look like a creep or something, I contemplated and I gave a little chortle, taking pleasure in my own bizareness.

But this fading smile paled in comparison to the broadest of grins that my face splitted into when I read the inscription on the first blank page.These calligraphic letters forming words and sentences which made my heart beating so loud that it could be heard through the entire Keep.

_A token of a promise I intend to keep, a token for your memorable company._

_P.S. Still think I am a stiff?_

_R._

I trap the book between my arms and my bare chest, resting my chin on this little paper miracle that has just made my day, still having this silly moony smile that refuses to be uprooted from my face.

What am I supposed to do from now on? I should probably go and thank him but...No.Supposing I find him and thank him, what my next move will be? What if the whole thing gets akward and sloppy?I don't want to find myself in such a situation with the Prince.Nevertheless, not thanking him would be simply rude...This is just common sense, damn it, why am I even overthinking it? He was the one who gave me the book in the first place anyway...The most reasonable thing would be to pay him a visit later and that's what I am planning to do.

Ah...You are not so easy to forget Rhaegar Targaryen.

* * *

 Her eyes were not pure gray.They were grayish, a unique misty shade of silver bearing resemblance to the early morning rime that adorned the Keep's gardens.Two glassy pools mixed with brushstrokes of the palest of blues and mint erupting around her pupils.She had the most extraordinary orbs I have ever seen.

Her face, her frame, her voice, everything that related to her existence was embossed on my mind, thus I was compelled, every now and then, to make circles around her image, each time scrutinizing a particular feature of hers.This time happened to be her eyes.No matter how hard I was trying to wipe the She Wolf off my thoughts, she was always coming back.It was pointless and, by all means, I could not concentrate.No only today but since the first day I met her, she seemed to be the only one I was thinking about.

She must have found the book by now.I did not know what propelled me to give her such a gift but this particular book had been one of my favourites when I was a child and if my intuition was right, she was going to like it too, that I was sure of.I had a copy buried somewhere amidst my bookshelves, yet finding a brand new one was not a big deal.Who would refuse to be of service to the Crown Prince anyway? 

Much to my surprise, I was dreadfully nervous.What if she didn't like the book? What if she found the gesture cliché? Perhaps I might have gone a little overboard...Or perhaps and most likely, I was just overanalyzing my course of action and those little monsters that only kept deteriorating my mental plight, disguised behind the name 'insecurities', only existed in my head.I could not recognize myself.Since when I have been so shy, so unconfident? So...affected and involved in someone?

"Your Grace...?" An angelic voice brought me back to my solar and its proprietress was no other than the Golden Lionness "You are not here" she pointed out "Am I this boring?" Her full lips parted as she smiled and two tiny dimples appeared at the corners of her mouth.

The blonde was ensconced in the leather corner lounge of my solar, her legs crossed upon one another, those ivy eyes of hers boring into mine.Her body language was if anything nonchalant, still betraying a hint of enthusiasm but at the same time, laxly, provocative.Her fixed gaze upon me gave the impression of the lioness she was, toying with her next meal.

"Pardon my inattention my Lady.I was not quite following" I apologised in a solid tone ignoring her, hopefully, rhetorical question.To me, she was a middle ground between boredom and indifference.Yet admitting this out loud would only have been rude "Pray repeat yourself"

"There is an important matter that I have been meaning to discuss with you Prince Rhaegar but since my time here in the Capital is almost up, I chose to bring it up now"

"I am all ears Lady Cersei" I urged her to go on with concealed disinterest.

"As you already know, my brother has been honoured to join the Kingsguard, knighted by the King himself" her silky voice was sublty coloured with mockery but for the sake of politeness, it remained that way "My Lord father has many important matters to tend to and I am wandering endlessly through the four walls of my home like an eternal curse"

If that wasn't a quip! The lioness would not look like a curse even if she was dragged and burnt in each one of the Seven Hells separately... Contrariwise, she had the air of a fallen angel with these golden waves of hair that gently caressed their way down to her neck and these juniper eyes of hers, resembling to unwrought emeralds in the sunlight.The woman was a masterpiece.Even so, one might not be able to see right through her spotless appearance but I could and something about her character did not seem to fit, something about her felt so genuinely fake, so...rehearsed.Yes, that was the right word.

"So, with your permission of course your Grace, I would like to become one of our beloved Princess' ladies in waiting" she made finally her request politely.My regard upon her turned from bored to distrustful.

"For my part, I do not have any objections my Lady and I am confident that neither the Princess will"  _Hopefully..._ The Lannister twins used to be childhood friends of Elia because of their mothers' close bond, yet Elia never struck me as being particularly fond of the lioness and vice versa "You will really be a valuable asset in her company" Her whole face lit up like a torch in a moonless night " _But"_ I wasn't finished yet "I feel obliged to ask; Does your father know about your desicion?"

The tense and not so propitious relations between the King and his former Hand were notorious throughout the Seven Kingdoms and Essos.Tywin Lannister had already lost his son, or worse, his only heir because of my father's obstinacy.Sending his only daughter, his only child, for his newborn son was considered a mere irreparable mishap, directly to the dragonpit was plainly preposterous, taking into account the existing facts.

"My father is well informed of my wish and he has consented to my joining the Princess' company" My dumbfoundedness was sticking out like a sore thumb and the blonde did not seem to mind at all.If anything, she appeared to be pleased with the outcome.

The only plausible explanation that I could come up with to justify why the Lion bended down to his daughter's will, was his personal benefit out of this complicated situation.Perhaps, he thought he could use his daughter as an insider to the King's court.Who would suspect such a delicate creature as Cersei Lannister of espionage?

Sadly for him, whatever plans he had in mind for his daughter, whatever he was cooking, would be crushed since Elia had no intention of moving back to the Capital and neither did the King, _for the time being._ Of course ladies in waiting remain where their Princess stays.Cersei Lannister will have to make do in Dragonstone whether she liked it or not.If only I could be a fly on the wall so as to witness the Warden's of the West reaction when he would find out that his daughter was going to be confined in that gloomy island...

"Then there is nothing else for me to say since Lord Tywin is in agreement.I will let my wife know as soon as I can" I assured her.

"I am most grateful my Prince and, above all, honoured" she grinned from ear to ear, revealing an array of teeth, white as lily of the valley "I hope Princess Elia is well since the last misfortune that came upon her.It must have been quite a shock"

Nothing remains a secret in King's Landing indeed.Undoubtedly, the lioness was referring to Elia's fall from the stairs before I sail for the Capital.Thankfully, she had suffered only a mild concussion and an innocuous bleeding that, luckily, did not affect the child at all, since the pregnancy was at an early stage.That's how we learned about the existence of the new life that was growing inside her.The Maesters advised against Elia's needless exertion, which was translated into complete standstill from her part for at least a month.Her predicament along with her unwillingness were the perfect excuse for not accompanying me.It would not last forever but at least, it would buy her some time to unwind.

"She is doing just fine my Lady" I replied with an optimistic half smile, appreciating my wife's strength.She might not have an overly healthy body but she has a strong and determined mind "Thank you for your sincere concern" 

A moment of complete silence flooded the room and with swift gracefulness the lioness got up from the lounge, rearranging her coral dress.For an instant the thought that crossed my mind was that our meeting had come to an end at last but from what followed next, I was apparently wrong.

She approached me slowly, almost menacingly with a spark of resolution flickering in her feline eyes. _This was not going to be good..._

"You know" she said, as she lifted her stare to find mine, now standing right in front of me "I have always admired you your Highness, not necessarily for your external appearance but mostly for your brilliance, for your single mindedness" 

"It must be really hard to carry such a burden on your shoulders all alone" she claimed in an even mien "A ramshackle realm that needs to be ruled, a mad father to deal with" Her voice was low, coming out in short whispers and I felt hypnotized by her mellow tone, a melody that was lulling me into an innocent sleep like a siren, aspiring to make me drown "and as if all these were not already enough, a fragile wife to care for" She tilted her head slightly and leaned closer, radiating a heady aroma.

She placed one hand on my shoulder and sensually she traced a path with her fingers across my neck, my jawline and finally she stopped on my cheekbones.A chilly shiver ran through my spine from her soft touch and I froze in my place.Her face now was inches away from mine, so close that I could feel her warm sweet breath burning on my lips as hers slowly parted...

The creak of the door wired me back to reality and self-consciously, I averted my eyes from an expectant Cersei Lannister who, at the same time, was patently annoyed from the intrusion.

I thought this akward situation could not get any worse until my eyes fell on  _her._ My She Wolf was gaping at me from the doorway as if I had just stabbed her in the back.

My heart skipped a beat, ready to jump out of my chest.

_What have I done?_

* * *

I was standing there in the doorway of his solar, stock-still and blinking a few times, incapable of convincing my brain to process the sight unsnarling before my blooming eyes.Maybe I was dreaming, I thought, because a dream, which felt more like a nightmare, would have been preferable to the outpouring of those noxious emotions that I was undergoing.

His tall body was ensnared between his veneered oak bureau and a coral dress while its owner, Cersei Lannister, was cupping his mesmeric Valyrian features, having brought her lips passable milimetres away from his, her catlike green eyes aligned with his purple ones.Heavenly purple eyes that had now turned to me.He stiffened in his place, rigid as stone, frozen as the ice that besieged my whole helpless being this very moment.

" I-I..." I was stuttering like a frightened child, my sense of articulation had deserted my mind for words had been erased and replaced by nothingness "Noone was outside and...and the door was slightly open and I assumed that..." My fingers had gone white from how tightly I was clutching my cross- sided bag in which I had deposited the book, that moments ago was making my heart flutter.The lioness had now shifted her attention on me as well, not drawing an inch away from the Prince, her stare throwing daggers at me along with a triumphant smile curved on her face "I-I should better go" I said and I stormed off the room, as fast as my short physique allowed me to, never sending a second look back.

How could I have been so naive? So blind? So unforgivably trusting as if I had been born yesterday.Why, in the Seven hells, did he give me that damn book? Maybe I had misinterpreted this gesture...Maybe this gift meant nothing to him for a Targaryen Prince he was...and every single thing was  insignificant for a Targaryen, always beneath him...But for me it had meant something.

Or maybe I was just his plaything, someone to kill his time with, a doll without feelings and personality.Whatever he thought of me to be, he was misinformed because to him I might be a mere girl but at the same time I am a She Wolf as well.Two sides of the same coin.If he thinks that he can mess with me, he is just dreaming with open eyes.

"Lyanna!" his velvety voice called out to me, accompanied by hasty metalic strides echoing behind me but I did not bother to turn around "Lyanna wait!" his voice was now closer and I accelerated my pace but I concluded it was futile when I felt his feathery grip on my arms.And with just a simple touch, he had shattered me.With just a simple touch all the butterflies in my stomach died, the iron within me rusting away, towering impregnable walls around my soul.

"Listen to me" he lowered his face at the same level with my face, our height difference tangibly obvious, piercing me with his eyes, indeed imploring me to listen.His hold moved from my arm to my hand, caressing it gently with his thumb, in an attempt to placate me, to soothe my misery as though he had perceived how broken I was, how betrayed I felt "This is not what it seems to be...This is not what you think" he said, pure unmistaken despair clouding his feautures.As if he could come up with a believable explanation to justify such an intimacy with the lioness.  _With Cersei fucking Lannister._ Nonetheless, it only made sense.Why would Mister Perfect compromise with something less than perfection herself, taking flesh and bones in the face of the Lannister girl!

Resigned, I delicately freed my hand from his and I took a step back "I do not want to hear" I muttered forcing a shaking answer to escape me.Because what he could tell me that I hadn't already seen? His hypocrisy was making my hackles rise "Look, I will not tell anyone.I promise"

He had already made a lot of damage, damage beyond repair and the worst thing was that this stinging sense of betrayal was not ebbing away.They say that feelings are temporary visitors that come and go but right now this unbearable heartache felt like a bane, that was going to stay perpetually imprinted on my memory.It was not his fault actually, only mine and mine alone.Had I not opened up to him, had I not trusted him, I wouldn't have ended up in a thousand pieces.I had broken the rules and the only thing I won, was a broken heart.

"Damn it, If only you weren't so stubborn Lyanna! I could explain-" he said but I could not afford to hear another word of his lips, I simply did not want to be this close to him ever again.

"That's the thing" I interrupted him, my words a barely audible whisper "I really don't care" _Liar_ my inner voice screemed at me, exploding in my head "I saw something I wasn't meant to see.Your personal choices are not mine to judge.Your extramarital affairs are not my business your Grace" I stressed with a stolid tone yet...the truth was itching like crazy to be heard as I still kept lying. _Honest with myself..._ He was not the hypocrite. _I was._ Because no matter how hard I strived to deny it, the painful truth was one; _I had feelings for him._

Hot smoldering tears are welling up in my eyes, brewing to be released any time soon.But those were not the most fearful ones.Invisible but palpable tears are rolling from my heart down to my soul, washing away the life out of me and I know.Gods, I know that these tears will keep falling until I am drained, until I fall apart, until I fall asleep.

"Have a wonderful day your Grace" I offered after my long contemplation and I left him standing there like a wet cat, or well, like a wet Dragon.

In the end, in my eyes all men are the same and I cannot forgive myself for thinking otherwise.Whether they have dark hair or silver hair, whether they have blue stormy eyes or cinder purple ones, whether they are stags or Dragons.Those two men were cousins after all and the apple does not fall far from the tree.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Cersei is gonna be a pain in the ass for a little while...


	11. Behind Closed Doors

The sky was awash in tints of blueberry, cornflower and blush pink, sprinkled with shafts of alabaster whirling around cotton candy clouds in the break of dawn.Darkness was gradually surrendering to light as a buttery chubby sun was rising above the skyline.

The most tranquil hour of the day, when everyone was supposed to be still trapped between dreams and cool sheets, was now a raucous commotion, fraught with strident voices, males skittering across the outer yard, a clatter of hooves on cobblestone along with metal clicks of swords and arrows being slid into sheaths and quivers, respectively.

Everywhere my gaze was landing on, it was met, exclusively, with men.Lords, Gold Cloaks, squires, servants and once dimly with the gangly figure of the King, stripped of his regal attire and cloaked in an imposing leather tunic and trousers, fit for the imminent hunt.Well, as imposing as a pile of bones and shaggy hair can be flattered in those clothes.

My head was spinning from the noise.Such a ruckus for such a grand event was only to be expected and I could not help but feel like a writhing fish out of water for being the only female among, soon to be, predators.

"It's a shame you cannot come with us Arianne" Brandon whispered in my ear "Someone has to teach that bragging bastard that he is not as good as he thinks with a bow and an arrow" My cousin's vulpine eyes were throwing daggers at the Stormlands' Lord who was chatting nonchalantly with Ned a few feet away.

He hadn't indeed stopped boasting about his skills and achievements during his fostering in Eyrie and poor Lyanna was the one who had to sit patiently and listen to him talking nonsense all night long.The only reason she was doing this was because my uncle had urged her to try to get to know her betrothed better. She was trying,  _really trying_ to be polite and open but that Baratheon fool was playing with his luck...No wonder why she didn't show up to see him off.If I were in her shoes, I wouldn't have either.

"Just restrain yourself and try not to kill him during the hunt" I requested.

"I make no promises" Brandon smiled playfully.Weird as it may sounds, it was a good thing that he did not like the stag either, even though that Robert had done nothing to provoke him.The source of his dislike was pure intuition, my cousin had claimed "Besides, it is so convenient.Noone will suspect-" I nudged him roughly in the stomach with my elbow as my uncle and the inseparable duo approached us "Shut up, they are coming"

"Everything is ready" my uncle announced "Go lads and prepare your horses.I'll meet you at the stables in a minute"

"Where is Lyanna?" Ned inquired "You know her...That sleepy head is madly in love with her bed" I blurted as an excuse.

The semblance of a wistful smile crossed his face "Same old Lyanna" And with these words the three men were gone leaving me and the Warden of the North alone.

"Is everything okay with Lyanna?" My uncle let out a heavy sigh "I am worried Arianne.She didn't come out from that damn castle last night.Again"

"Whatever you know, I know" I lied.The problem that was torturing Lyanna, even if she didn't dare to admit it, had a name. _Rhaegar Targaryen._

"Just do me a favor and keep an eye on her, will you sweetheart?" 

"You can count on me uncle" He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and after a last prolonged hug he went to find the others.

 _Perfect..._ With Brandon gone, with whom am I supposed to be hanging out? For one thing, I could not count on Lyanna, whose company depended on her moods.I could already picture myself in my room in the Maidenvault, biting my nails in my pathetic attempt to fight away my boredom.

I turn around to go back to my room to find my sleep again but I stop dead on my feet when I sense a pair of warm amber eyes devouring me from afar.

The Red Viper was leaning against a wall, his hair were styled into a bun as usual, strands of hair slipping loose and his hands were buried in his pockets.

Gratified with me, returning his unyielding stare, he sauntered across the yard and stopped right in front me, brushing his fingers against my palm.A wave of warmth ran through my body, burning with the memory of his kisses on my neck, on my lips.Those devilish kisses that were never enough because we never had enough time in our disposal.

"I don't want to go to that stupid hunt" Oberyn protests "I don't want you to go either" I say but I look straight ahead.

"Be safe, okay?" He squeezes my hand "As though a threat could go past the walls of the Red Keep" I point out.

" _Everything_ is possible in King's Landing" And with those vague words he left.

Three days until we leave this wretched city for good. _What could go wrong in these three days...?_

* * *

Hush.Nothing more.Deadly hush and stillness deluged not only the confines of my room but also every nook and cranny of the red-brick fortress as though an invisible veil had shrouded the Keep in muteness.Exactly what befitted my dismal mood.Exactly what my tempestuous heart was asking for.

It was only a couple of hours ago when the rumpus of men and horses had finally ceased.I should have gone to see my father and brothers off, an inviolable Stark rite, which today I had broken.I should have, I reminded myself,  _but I didn't._

Instead of a mentally draining performance, I chose to stay in my room, buried in my sadness, away from questioning eyes and, for once, appreciating the seclusion this castle within a castle could offer me.I was a bloody mess and no put-on mask could fix that; my swollen reddish eyes, the shady bags underneath them and the empty stare that they were holding.

Here I was, bundled in layers of downy blankets, curled into a ball with my left cheek chilly against the damp pillow, the source of its moisture; my own pathetic tears.My left hand was jutted out of the immense bed and my fingers were playing languidly with the dancing beams of light that were sliding from the half shut curtains.

My eyelids were heavy as sin due to the lack of sleep that I had so purposefully neglected.I didn't trust myself to sleep, not even doze, for if I had, my subconscious would have betrayed me and the images of the stinging yesterday, of a Lioness and a Dragon caught red-handed, that were swirling ruthlessly inside my mind would, undoubtedly, have been imprinted on my dreams.

Last night, as I was drifting off in the labyrinths of my thoughts, I heard low whispers outside of my chamber, two voices already familiar; Ser Oswell's and  _his._ I was not able to make out clearly what they were humming but I was sure that I was involded.My suspicions were only confirmed from the insistent knock on my door and my name on his pleading lips. _I ignored it._ After the third time, he gave up.

Or so I had presumed for, later in the night, I heard the balcony doors of the adjoining room throwing open accompanied by jittery paces, most likely he was waiting for me to show up.I hid myself behind the curtains in order to steal a glimpse of him, yet I found myself lingering for far too long.He was standing against the balcony rail and just seeing his woeful expression felt like a pinch to my heart.His face was painted again with that ugly sadness and overshadowed by that poisonous melancholy, the same aching expression he was wearing the first day in the gardens.For a fleeting moment,I had convinced myself to go out and confront him, to listen to what he had to say, to tell him all those nasty thoughts that were killing me inside, to ask him why he was so miserable, so heartbreakingly sad.But I didn't.I had to admit that this scoundrel of an idiot was stubborn, but if he was once, I was ten times more.

A pretty damn quick jerk is caught in the corner of my eye and I shift my weight to the other side of the bed as Wolf hops on and sinks into the floating matress, causing me to bounce slightly.We huddle together for a little while, as I stroke his sleek charcoal-gray coat and I give him a genuine smile, my first since yesterday, when I hear the cute sound of his purr under my touch.My direwolf snuggles closer and rubs his snout against my face, his hair giving my cheek a little tickle.

"You are in a mood for cuddle, aren't ya?" I murmur hoarsely to him and he wags his thick tail in response, sweeping the sheets underneath.

With a rotation of his head, Wolf's expectant grey eyes were fixed on the door, giving a little whimper of protest along the way, his own kind of way to signal me.My poor friend wanted to go out but I didn't.Yet, it was not the right time for letting my selfishness and despondency prevail, not when my direwolf was bored and locked in this golden cage for so fucking long.Perhaps going out to take some fresh air, to chill out a bit, was not such a bad idea.

"Okay, you won" I said resigned, sending towards him a mischievous grin "You roguish little thing..." One look of his anticipative wolfish eyes was all the manipulation I needed to scramble idly out of bed, wash my face and slip into a casual pair of pants and a matching sleeveless top.

Soundless like a cat, I open the door, feeling Wolf's wet nose against the crook of my leg and inspecting the empty corridor.Not a soul to be seen, not even Ser Oswell since he was one of the fifty White Swords that were to accompany the King in the hunt.

Suddenly, a muffled sneeze followed by a subtle motion of silver called my attention.Hidden between a corner wall was standing a boy, his bleached hair and prominent lineaments giving away his identity beforehand.Having been spotted, he poked out his head and plastered a timid smile on his adorable face as he approached me shyly.

"And who might you be little one?" I fake ignorance, lowering on my knees to the boy's height at the same time.

"I am Prince Viserys of House Targaryen, third of my name!" he declares and raises his chin in pride.

"Delighted to meet you my Prince" I bow my head in confirmation "How long have you been hiding there?" I ask.

"Long enough to have grown bored to death" he spats and leans toward my ear, shielding his mouth with a hand "I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone" he whispers and I nod in formalisation of our little conspiracy "I have been hiding from my Septa"

Upon hearing such a confession, a not so feminine sound slips from my lips and my authentic laughter echoes through the corridor "May I ask why?"

"She is sooo dull and evil.I think she is trying to kill me with boredom.So I just ran away while she was sleeping" Gods, I had already started liking the young Prince.The kid was a male version of my childhood self.My Septa and her stupid lessons had always been a nightmare that kept making my life difficult even now.They only way out was running away, a solution which was always followed by a rebuke from my father.

"That's the spirit" I say, tousling his silver hair "High five little one" I raise my hand in approval and he slaps the back of my palm with his, grinning from eye to eye.

His lavender eyes, a shade brighter from his brother's, shift from me to Wolf, excitement radiating from his every single pore "What is his name?" 

"Wolf" I say casually and judging from Viserys' exposure of a row of gap teeth, I can tell he likes the name.

"Can I...Can I touch him Lyanna?" The fact that he already knew my name, without asking me, was not a surprise.It was only natural to be informed about the northerner stranger and her wolf that were going to stay in their home.Such a thing does not happen every day after all.

Viserys tilts his head and shifts his weight from leg to leg, folding his arms behind his back in a posture of childish nervousness.

"Of course you can.Go on" Having been given the green light, the little Prince takes a step closer towards my direwolf and aligns his head with his.He was merely a few inches taller than Wolf.

My four-footed friend starts smelling him, running his nose from head to toe and Viserys lets out a giggle as he pets Wolf behind his pointed ears, gaining a licking as a 'thanks' in the process.

Again, I extract my stare from them and direct my eyes a few feet away where a White Sword is waiting patiently in the shadows.No doubt, he was appointed to look after Viserys, even if the boy was not aware of his presence.As if the poor child could take a step away without being watched.

"Lyanna" the Prince touched me lightly on the shoulder "Can I go out and play with him?"

I hesitate for a moment but then I see the hidden guard nodding and thereby granting me permission "You promise me you won't return him to me in pieces?"

"I promise" he says and wraps his little finger around my own, making official his promise as he and Wolf amble their way down the corridor "We'll be around" he mouths and the White Sword discreetly falls on step behind him.

"Have fun" I uttered but I really doubted he heard me.How difficult could it be to find him later?

* * *

Spotting the little Prince and my wolf was not such an easy task after all.What exactly did Viserys mean when he said ' _around'_? Around could be Maegor's, around could be the Red Keep, around could be the entire King's Landing, dammit...

On second thoughts, I should have gone with him.That had been the initial plan in the first place.Wolf and me taking a stroll around the Keep.Had I not been cognizant of the Kingsguard's disguised presence, I would have accompanied them.However, the prospect of going back to bed was so tempting and I was one hundred percent sure that I would not have been such a pleasant company, not when I was so exhausted.Right now, I just sucked.

On the other side, Viserys seemed to be the exact opposite, brisk and cheerful...the perfect distraction to cheer my friend up, the kid was simply fun and...and so different from his brother.I could not picture Rhaegar as a child.A child is not supposed to be so lonely, so solemn, so helplessly unhappy.Had he always been like that? For one thing, I could not figure him out.He was so plain to read but at the same time so chaotically complicated.I guess we had that thing in common.I shoved the Prince away and focused on the task ahead.

Coming to think of it, my quest to find those two was the perfect opportunity to explore the Keep and, if I was lucky enough, to discover one of those secret passages for which I had heard so many stories.The circumstances were so convenient with the majority of the Kingsguard absent and noone to hang over my head.

So far I hadn't left a stone unturned in the Godswood, the outer yard, the middle bailey and still the naughty duet was nowhere to be seen.

My next station was the Tower of the Hand.Under different circumstances I wouldn't dare to set a foot in there but given that the Hand was absent as well, the building was totally empty, relieved from any kind of guard and servants.Therefore, I took my chances and stepped in, for the strings of my curiosity were pulled.Taking in every single detail around me, I found myself gaping at the tall windows, the breathtaking Myrish rugs and the wall hangings that adorned the long airy corridor ahead.

Yet, I couldn't help but notice that something was palpably off.Unlike every locked door in the tower, the Hand's bedchamber on the top floor was unbared and half open. _Strange_ _..._

My heart was throbbing in my chest as a foreboding settled within me.All I had to do was turn around and get the hell out of here, away from trouble and whatever was prowling behind that room but my indiscreet nature was dragging me from the hair to go in, the thrill of such a prospect pulling me like a magnet.As the reckless fool I was, I grabbed the knob and pushed silently the door open.

Everything in the spacious room appeared to be normal. _E_ _xcept for the fireplace._ Inside the hearth, there was a small smudged door, its colour bearing resemblance to the embers of a put out fire.

This time, without hesitation I opened that door as well and what I discovered was a dark narrow passage of stairs, illuminated by the dim flicker of lit torches. _Gods be good_...I had come a long way.I could not back down now.

With a last trembling breath and a gulp between my throat, I find myself climbing down the stairs, thus venturing deeper and deeper in the lower levels of the tower and finally reaching the end of the passage where a tall iron gate is towering in front of me. _Unlocked._ Again, something was terrribly wrong...

Crossing the invisible line between the staircase and the gate, I step in a vaulted round chamber, surrounded by five more bolted gates and a small door leading to another room.What is spread before my blinking eyes, takes my insufficient breath away; in the centre of the room lies on the floor a mosaic of a three-headed Targaryen dragon, arranged in tiles of red and black.Seven hells, what was this creepy place?

A smothered cry, coming from the little door, pierced my ears and my whole body stiffened in alert.Still as a mouse, I sweep closer to the source of the uninterrupted moans and crane my neck to peep through a slit.I feel my poor pupils dilating in horror.

There, in that cramped space, probably used as an armory, among swords and shields and spears, stood the Lannister twins with both their backs meeting my face.The lionesss was bent on her knees, small parts of her bare skin barely visible through the golden cloak of her brother, whose trousers were tossed on the floor, his hands were covering her mouth and his tongue was playing with her ear as he kept taking her from behind.

"Faster" the lioness demanded, panting as well "Harder, Jamie..." And so he did, her pleasure moans began to crescendo through the four walls as he accelerated his pace.

When they had reached the climax of their coupling, the Kingsguard rived swiftly his body from his twin's and spilled his seed in a corner.At least he had the common sense to take precautions for any kind of ' _unwanted accidents'._

"Your cunt feels kind of aggressive today.Would you be as kind as to give me a hint dear sister?" Jamie Lannister broke the silence as he put his trousers on.

"If you want to say something, say it clearly Jamie!" The lioness spat and rose from her knees, revealing her fully naked body.

"You know the way you pursue the Prince, reminds me of a mouse desperately looking for cheese.Or should I say  _stalk_..." The lion raised his fingers on his chin faking indecisiveness "Yes, _stalk_  is by far a better word"

"I don't stalk him!" she exclaimed and clenched her fists "A pity, _really,_ since the facts are not in accord with your words" Jamie Lannister crooned "You see, after that akward and obviously unsuccessful attempt of yours to seduce him yesterday, I don't think that the Prince will let you come near him ever again" he said and removed a nonexistent speckle of dust from his cloak.

The blonde was just staring at him in disbelief "Oh rejection does not suit you sister mine" Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.He approached her with feline strides and trapped her between his arms "Although I much prefer you like this" Annoyed, she shoved him away and he stumbled back towards the door, towards _me._

With my heart in my mouth, I crouched against the wall, not able to sneak peek anymore but still privy to their conversation. What the hell was going on? 

"I was not rejected!" Cersei Lannister went on "I was so close...One more minute, one _fucking_ minute...that was all I needed.But that Stark bitch came in and ruined everything!" Yesterday.In his solar.He...He  _rejected_ her...The word was echoing through my head, over and over and over again.

"Believe me, neither a minute nor an eternity would have been enough. _However_ , I have to give you my congratulations. Whatever cunning tricks you played on the Stark girl seemed to have quite the effect on her" the Gold Cloak admitted.

"Oh do tell me" her voice from shrill had turned into a honeyed melody and I could envision the satisfied smirk that was gradually forming on her face.She was _pleased_.Pleased with my misery...

"I just saw her storming in her room, her face was glistening with tears"

"Good" I could feel her smirk growing bolder and bolder "Let her believe that.I might have been rejected but if I cannot have the Prince neither will she" she hissed and I stifled a groan of unadulterated anger.

My mouth went dry and something inside my stomach twisted viciously, something so mean that made my blood boil.My vision was blurred in only one shade; blood red.I was enraged, furious with the lioness' wickedness, furious with myself for having bought so easily her artful little scheme.

And Rhaegar...he hadn't betrayed me.He did nothing wrong.A chilly shiver of guilt scuttled down my spine.My silver Prince was struggling to make me listen but I was so blinded by my selfishness, by my stupid stubbornness that I shut him out, drawing conclusions based only on my own subjective feelings and trampling down his own.I had only added to his infinite sadness when the only thing that I, deep inside, wanted was to see him smile at me for one more time, to tease me with that dreamy voice, to make me feel alive again...

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure" The lion mocked her in a sing-song voice and I adjusted my ear to focus again on the conversation.

"You should have seen her Jamie; the hurt, the spite, whatever petty feelings she had for the Prince, shattering in her eyes"

"I've come to believe that this irresistible lion pride that runs in your veins prevents you from seeing the obvious Cersei" I felt the Kingsguard's voice drawing closer to my hiding place and my heart skipped a beat, shaking in the idea of being seen "One must be blind, if he hasn't noticed the way Prince Rhaegar looks at the She Wolf, worshipping her with his eyes, the way he loses his breath, longing for her to return his smiles"

" You don't know what you're saying...That savage brat does not possess in her whole insignificant existence the beauty and grace that I possess in my little finger" I gnash my teeth in an attempt to resist the temptation of storming in and showing to that snobbish Lannister slut how ' beautiful' and 'graceful' she will look without her golden hair and a few lovely bruises on her face.

"They say that green is the colour of jealousy" her brother states in a stale tone "Right now I can see this maddening jealousy reflected in the green emeralds of your eyes"

"As if" the blonde sniffs "Tell me one thing she has that I don't"

"The Prince's heart" The screech the lioness lets out penetrates my ears and ripples throughout the entire round room.I did not let myself to eavesdrop for a second longer, afraid of whatever revelations the twins could talk about, unaware of my being there.The knowledge of two siblings fucking each other was a sufficient treat for the day.

Cautious not to be heard, I scamper on my tip toes towards the staircase and once I am there I start climbing up the stairs as fast as a hurricane, counting them in the process.Two hundred thirty rungs I had climbed to reach the small door inside the hearth and eventually to see the sunlight in the Hand's chamber.

As eager as I was to enter the building, infinite times more eager I was to find the exit.

At last, I felt I could breath again and the burden of the painful yesterday that littered my heart finally was extinguished.I had to find Rhaegar...But, no.This could wait until tomorrow, until I could sort my feelings out and figure what I wanted to tell him.What I  _truly_ wanted to tell him.

Just then, when I was about to continue my pointless search, Viserys appeared from a corner, straddling my direwolf.Gods, they were ridiculous...

"Lyanna!" Viserys shouted in sheer excitement "Where were you two?" I asked exasperatingly "I turned the entire Keep upside down to find you"

"We were in the rookery, scaring the crows away" 

"You must be kidding me" All this time they were so close to Maegor's and I had searched everywhere but there. _Silly me_  "Let's go back" I said and so we did, the little Prince riding Wolf and I following them on foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, first of all many sincere apologies for this late update...  
> My schedule these days is just so overwhelming and I did want to unwind, muster a little bit of inspiration for the following chapters and the course of this story.  
> Next update is going to be late as well since I am going on a school trip and because the next chapter is going to be slightly tricky to write(an important one)  
> Until then have an awesome time xD


	12. A mouse caught in a trap

_I'm going.I'm going not.I'm going.I'm going not._

I was repeating those two options in my head, over and over again as I was plucking the white petals of a daisy, letting them litter the grass underneath.I was lolled on the lowest branch of an ageless maple tree, deep in the Godswood, for quite some time now, listening to the steady thrums of crickets and the thud of my hanging leg hitting against the scraped bark of the trunk.

I was zig-zaging in my reverie, waffling on whether I should go and find Rhaegar to clear that bloody misunderstanding, once and for all, and perhaps to take a step beyond...I didn't know either what that 'step' would be.I didn't know what I wanted anymore... _Well, practically I did but the background was still a blur._

Despite whatever feelings I was keeping inside, despite my knowledge of the lioness' scheme, the facts were facts and the harsh reality, which was hitting me like a lighting every time I dared to dream a little bit bolder, remained the same; _He was_  the Crown Prince, a husband and a father, bound to his duty for the rest of his days.

_And I was a Lady betrothed to his cousin, on my way to my doom._

I heave a muffled sigh.Needless to say that my yesterday's determination had packed a suitcase, long gone on holidays, getting a lovely chocolate tan right now.

Plus, supposing I go and find him, what am I to tell him...

_Good afternoon your Grace, I hope this day finds you well after yesterday's mess when I made you feel like the worst person in the world, mentally killing you in my head.Did I mention that I broke into the Hand's tower without permission or that I saw two blond angel twins fucking each other in secret, such a romantic scene, wouldn't you agree? Did I not mention that I came here because I might have feelings for you? Oops...my bad._

And this was a good time to ask myself; _how more pathetic could I become or had I hit the bottom?_

Letting him know of what I saw into that secret vault was not happening.No matter how evil and mean Cersei Lannister was, I was not her and never will end up like her.Her dalliances and illegal affairs, much less with her own brother, weren't my business.I had decided long before today that whatever I had witnessed was going with me in my grave.

"Yuck" my face scrunches up in disgust and I bring my hands to wipe out the little droplets that are flinging on my face as Wolf is rolling water off to dry his fur.

A few minutes ago, he had descended a steep slope nearby that led straight to the sea and of course he didn't lose the chance to enjoy the cool waters.

Poor Wolf...The Gods were generous enough with me today, for seeing a direwolf swimming is a once in a lifetime spectacle.

His four white socks  are now mingled with dust and mud from the soil, no longer white but brown.

"Ugh...what am I to do with you" I leap from the branch and steady myself "Time for a second bath my friend, although this time you might not find it so pleasant" Yeah...Wolf was worse than a cat when it came to cleaning him but it didn't take him long, after I found him in the woods, to realise with whom he had messed.I still remember chasing him all over Winterfell for hours, but in the end I always had my way around him.I was responsible for him, my father had said and I had no intention of proving him otherwise.

Wolf's muddy paws are leaving footprints on the cobblestone as we are rambling outside of the library when I feel a skinny finger prodding me on my shoulders.

"Milady" I turn around to see a familiar rough face; a lanky stable boy who is grasping for breath, dressed in some threadbare clothes and fraying boots, somehow taller than me.Well, almost everyone in here was taller than me, even little Viserys was going to be taller than me sooner or later.Unlike my family, I was the only one who hadn't inherited the Stark height...Brandon used to call me cupcake when I was younger just to get on my nerves!

"Yes?" I acknowledge the stable boy.

"I have been sent by your cousin Milady.Lady Arianne wants you to go her room in the Maidenvault" 

Arianne? She wanted me to meet her in her room... It sounded so bizarre.Arianne, much to my surprise, hadn't stopped mumbling how awful and depressing she found her whereabouts and how annoying it was to have a bunch of 'cackling hens' as neighbors. She was never the complaining type,  _I was,_ yet for this visit it seems we have switched roles.

And why would she send a stable boy, where was she that she couldn't come and tell me herself? Something _really, really_ peculiar must have happened.

Reading the hesitation all over my face, the boy cleared his throat "Lady Arianne has gone on a ride.She said that she may be a little late but she asked that you wait for her in her room" His tone was calm, his expression was emotionless but his body language suggested otherwise.He was nervous and impatient.

"Very well" His shoulders slacken slightly "Thank you" I dismiss him and skitter towards the Maidenvault.

"Okay you stay here Wolf" I say and pat him behind his ears "I won't be late" He straightens and stands next to one of the two tall carved doors, like a formidable guardian.

The structure itself is as grandiose from the inisde as in the outside.A spacious hall spreads before me, cluttered with armchairs, armoires and immense shelves where books, miniatures and silverware rest.In the middle there is a giant fireplace and a long dining table, capable of hosting an army.Unlike the stone externally, every wall within the building is cladded in wood including the ceiling, which is decorated with Valyrian murals and etched whorls, runes and spirals.

As I can recall, Arianne's bedchamber was on the third floor, the last in the row, deep in the corridor.The door chunked behind me and once I had passed the doorstep, I gave myself a moment to process the room.

My cousin was right to despise such an eyesore.The room was indeed gloomy with every surface made of rosewood, even the floor.The light was dim since the only way in, was a tiny oval, let's call it 'window' which was shielded behind bars.

The Maidenvault used to be a prison after all, a cage where Baelor the Blessed confined his three sisters in order to resist temptation.Ridiculous.As if some bars could keep him away from doing his 'job'...

Atop a desk lied some candles and a small plain bed was pushed aside in the opposite corner, adjacent to a wardrobe.That was all.

 _Of course you are unimpressed...Your bed is the size of this entire room!_ my inner voice mocked me and she was right.My chamber in Maegor's was more than I could have ever bargained for.

I plop down on the bed and I wait in silence for Arianne.In the meantime, my mind is on a marathon to come up with what exactly is the reason behind my being here.

The only thing I can hear is my breathing and the loudness of my thoughts when a metal click reaches my ears.This definitely wasn't coming from inside but at the same time it was impossible to be heard from the other rooms since such a subtle sound could not penetrate the insulation the rosewood provided.It sounded like a key being turned.

I chose to ignore it and kept twirling a curly lock around my finger but then a horrible screech, that made me jerk forward, reverberated, cutting through the air, followed by another and another until my eardrums were aching.

Whomps of doors slamming open and turbulent feet running, were bombing the aisle and I was sitting here unable to comprehend what just happened, incapable of moving a single nerve.

With flying moves, I rush to the door but when I grab the knob it doesn't open.I try again and again and again but my attempts are in vain.The door wasn't jammed. _It was locked._

My whole body was paralyzed, apart from my heart which was drumming louder than the cries from outside.

A surge of alarm flooded my senses when swarms of smoke were slipping in from the cracks between the door and the wall, little shadows that started swallowing me up.

_Fire._

Agony was blooming in my chest as I was thrashing my fists against the locked door screaming and crying for help but noone could listen through the pandemonium, and if someone did, he didn't bother. _I was trapped._

Fat clouds of smoldering smoke kept pouring in and the four walls now were shrouded in a fuming gray mist, while the evil fire was strafing on the flammable wood to raze down everything in her path,  _including me._

Panic sizzled through the fire in my bones and I could feel the sweat bead beneath my hairline.

My vision was muzzy, my burning eyes stung as oxygen was abandoning my lungs gradually and I toppled over, crawling away from the door and crouching into a ball beneath the desk.

Tears streaked my face and my head was light and heavy all at once, buried between my chest and my lap.

"Help me" I croak but my pleas were little more than a wheeze "Help me" I cough helplessly but the words and my stifled sobs burned at the back of my dry throat.

_I don't want to die.I don't want to leave without saying goodbye._

Images of my family flash in my mind, my father, my brothers, my cousins, the hazy face of my mother, my little direwolf and...and two ash amethyst eyes easing my dreams and the eternal slumber in which I was drowning.

Then the world goes blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this chapter to be longer but I decided to split it in two :D
> 
> Let's wait and see what happens ;)


	13. Inferno

"How did this happen!" I snarl to noone specifically, my wrath directed to the anonymous careless blockhead that was to be held accountable for the sea of flames that was parading in the middle bailey.

The fire had spread faster than a plague, quietly, without attracting any attention and when the blaze was plowing undisturbed through the Maidenvault, when permanent damage had been inflicted, only then did the lancinating shrieks of the terrified girls rapped the entire Keep on alert.

Shrieks that had reached the Small Council's hall, thus interrupting the meeting.I had strided to the window where the smog wobbling up to the skies was enough of a black omen to make every hair on my body rise.

"We'll find out soon enough" Arthur said as we were jogging toward the core of chaos "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when the King returns" his lips pressed into a paper-thin line.

I could already envision my father looking askance at me with those seething slits of his, the ones who always made me feel like a scum, like the filthiest of abominations of the Targaryen House.He had entrusted me with one simple task, he would nag, to take care of our home for only three days and I had let it rip itself to shreds.The worst part was, that I would not be the one to suffer the consequences. _No._ In spite of his verbal assaults, I was essential to my father and he knew it. _I was his heir, the carrier of the dragonblood._ Instead, he would lash at his powerless victim; my mother, always the easy target.The certainty of it was making me hot under the collar.

My mind was just getting off track.It was pointless mulling over what could happen tomorrow when the hunt would be over.I would find a way to deal with my father's reprimand as I had done so many times in the past.For the time being, I had to focus on the present and make sure that no harm had come upon any of the people that were unlucky enough to be in the Maidenvault when the fire broke out, that there was no collateral damage.A life was infinitely more valuable than an already burnt building.

The area around the Maidenvault and the Sept was completely evacuated, except for a couple of sentinels guarding the stairs and another coordinated group behind the library, receiving instructions from the Lord Commander.

"I want a full report" I sputter as calmly as I can.

Ser Gerord Hightower stiffens a little "We are almost sure that the fire broke out from the last floor but our suspicions are yet to be confirmed since most of the girls were in their rooms and they are quite in a shock right now to receive questions.The wooden surfaces didn't help the situation either" 

At least, the external stone confined the fire in the building.

"We have already counted the girls and the servants according to a name list and no room owner seems to be missing, of that I can assure you my Prince.They are currently kept in the Small Hall and some of them in the infirmary for mild burns" 

Mother above, I could feel the draining tension leaking from my face.That was the most important thing, that everyone was safe.Everything else was of minor importance, I reminded myself.

Just when I let my guard down, a piercing sound honed my razor-sharp senses. _A beastly sad howl._ _And it was coming from the Maidenvault._

I whipped my head toward its direction and so did everyone else.This...This couldn't be possible because...because only a wolf can produce such a howl.I could feel the air fleeing my lungs all at once.There was only a person with a wolf in this building, in this city, in the south.But this person was not supposed to-

Without wasting another precious second, I rush to the aflame structure but I halt dead still. _Lyanna's wolf..._

 The direwolf had stopped howling but he was now circling the building restlessly and stealthily, like a predator prowling its prey.He was searching for a way in, but both the doors were set ablaze.

As if he had been possessed by the devil himself, he lunged at the stone walls, rising on its hind legs and he started scraping against them maniacly, whining and producing rasping growls in the process.Warning bells started pealing in my head...

"Let me pass!" an all too familiar voice, so much alike Lyanna's, interrupted the havoc in my head "I _said_ let me pass!" Arianne thrashed and kicked against the sentinels appointed to guard the stairs.She must have heard Wolf howling too.

"My Lady please, calm down" A sentinel tried to appease her "It is not safe-" 

"Let her pass" Arthur ordered a few feet away, decoding the situation, and so they did.

Without further ado, Arianne sprinted straight to the building, ignoring completely her surroundings, her stare trained exclusively on Wolf.

"Wolf...?" a shaking whisper, something more like a mild sob, spilled from her lips.Having recognised her voice, the direwolf unpinned himself from the wall as Arianne melt on her knees.The beast kept whimpering, this time louder, and his humongous maw sank on the girl's skirts in an attempt to drag her in the direction of the fire.He wanted her to help him.He was trying to show her...

Suddenly Arianne's empty stare was locked on me, thereby acknowledging my presence.Her emotions were evaporated into a single damp tear rolling down her cheek.Panic, agony, despair; those were my own feelings mirrored on her face.Words were needless to convey the obvious, yet she said them anyway.

"She is in there" she breathed and I felt my world turning into dust.Pure fear prickled my skin, its lethal vines webbing around my neck and choking the life out of me.Any rational thoughts, any boundaries I had until now seemed to vanish out of thin air. _I had to find her._

 _"Hurry"_ Arianne beseeched me with her infinitely blue eyes, the unspoken plea hanging in the air.

An iron grip clasped my arm "You can't be serious" Arthur protested as though he had read my mind, worry flickering in his dark eyes.He was regarding me as another Targaryen who had lost his mind and the truth was, that I was on the brink of crossing that thin line between sanity and madness.If anything happened to my She Wolf the one responsible had better start digging his own grave for if I found him, I swore to the Gods, all the fucking hell would break free.

"This is suicide!" he pointed a finger at the dancing smoke "She might as well be roasted by now" 

My whole body shuddered at the thought, a feeling akin to dying a little.She couldn't be gone...The only person in my life that ever felt right, the only person in my life that made my miserable world flip, the only one who could set my sad heart on fire...she could not have been taken from me.

I shook off Arthur's grip and took a step ahead but he blocked me with his body "She could be anywhere in the building! You will be as good as dead until you locate her" 

"I am not the one who is going to locate her" My voice was low but vehement " _He will_ " My gaze fell on Wolf and when it was crystal clear to Arthur what the plan was, my eyes shifted to the Sept.Yes...this could actually work.

I had already wasted precious time, I couldn't afford to lose not even a second, a second that could be proved to be fatal "Get out of my way" I growled, producing a ferocious sound, not entirely human, so brutish it could belong to a starving animal " _That's an order_ " 

Defeated, the Sword of the Morning obeyed and once my path was clear I hurtled toward the Sept with the direwolf in tow.

As it was to be expected, the glorious temple was veiled in sacred silence.Seven holy altars were sited in front of me, each one dedicated to one God of the Faith of the Seven.Beside them, on the wall there was a rectangular panel, cladded in polished tiny beige bricks.

At a first glance this panel seemed like a mere decoration, a simple artistic choice beyond suspicion.However, this innocent wall was hiding from behind an inconceivable network of secret passages and tunnels with access to almost every room in the Keep, except Maegor's of course.This wall was the only obstacle between me and Lyanna. 

Unlike all the other standar secret passages, this one, because of its importance, had to be decoded, thus its entrance was only privy to a few people who could be counted on my hand.

The key lied on the huge sphere crystal window that shed light on the panel.This kaleidoscopic shape was designed in a flawless geometric pattern, exactly for serving its purpose; to help me make out the needle in the haystack.It was arranged in glassy inlays of ruby red, aqua, mint and only one limpid inlay of purple in an orb, placed with mathematical precision in the center of the window.

My eyes weave through the chaos of colours and follow the purple beam of light, marking the brick where it falls.I move like a bolt of lighting before I lose the ray since the brick that was opening the panel was not permanent.As the purple beam was moving during the day, depending on the sun's position, the key brick was changing as well, triggering a system of complicated mechanisms, synchronized with the purple ray's cycle.This contrivance was put down to my ancestors' mania, apparently, to keep the secret network hidden, for if someone found out by chance about its entrance, after a minute or so he wouldn't be able to go in again.

I fumble for the brick and push it against the panel.In a matter of seconds, I see the wall bisecting as the darkness of the tunnel flows around me.That familiar darkness that was the protagonist in my nightmares when I was a child, that was frightening the living daylights out of me because my father was forcing me to explore each and every of those labyrinths on a daily basis all alone, to find the way out on my own.What a traumatic childhood...

 Under different circumstances my mind would have been working feverly to remember the right stairs, the key corners, the right route not to trigger the traps, nevertheless, this time, Wolf and his smell were my only guides.And I trusted the direwolf's instincts blindly.

His ravenous eyes were darting in and out, his nose was crinkling while he was trying to catch Lyanna's scent.His movements were swift and clever bacause, although he was an animal, he could sense that we were running out of time...And he had to save his pack.

My heart was hammering in my chest when the passage now wasn't so narrow, instead, it was a straight line filled with doors; the Maidenvault's rooms.

The direwolf stops in front of the last door, his pointed ears risen in alarm, and he buries his nose in the crook of my leg, shoving me to go inside.When I open the door another brown surface meets my face, most likely the wardrobe, the camouflage in the room.

As soon as I bundle against it with my shoulder, fat lumps of smoke blear my vision and I cover my nose with an elbow fighting my way in.Having completely brought down the door, leaving only embers and ashes in her path, the raging fire was closing in, gnawing through the wooden floor. 

My eyes, same colour with the piling ashes, sweep the room but find nothing.For a moment I cannot find her, I forget to breathe for terror takes my heart over. _Then I see her._

A dark river of hair amidst the charcoal grey fog under the desk, curled into a ball, like a hamster.My suffocated heart leaps out of my chest when I see her so dead still, she wasn't moving at all.I stoop down beside her and gather her in my arms.She is burning like a fever, so hot I think she might melt in my hands.I toss a sticky lock of hair aside and stroke her cheek with the back of my palm, her porcelain skin was now smudged and clammy, her full rosy lips, paper-dry.She looked painfully vulnerable

Sliding a hand under her thighs and a hand around her waist, I tug her head close to the crook of my neck, so as to shield her from the polluted air "Hold on my little one" I whisper in her ear and kiss one of her temples, wishing that the stars have listened and the Gods have answered my prayers.

Leaving behind the wretched room without sending a second look back, I move and move and move, without giving a damn about where I was going, the only thing that mattered was the broken angel in my arms and the fact that I could feel her hot breath steaming against my chest, right next to my heart.She was breathing and I felt like I could breathe too.

Having reached a dim stuffy vault, somewhere under the Keep's cellar I deemed with my poor orientation, I fell on an easy crouch and lowered her in my lap.Pressing my head against her chest, I heard the palmic rhythm of her heart beating and, Gods, it sounded like the most beautiful melody in the entire world.

Wolf started licking her face, whimpering as well, and as if his friend heard his inarticulated ache, her eyelashes trembled in response.

* * *

My eyes quiver and sting like needles with every flutter as I jolt conscious.Long white whiskers are tickling my left spittle-covered cheek and I find myself staring at two pairs of eyes; Wolf's gray eyes and the Prince's purple ones.His features were frantic with worry, overshadowed by an endless darkness, spreading around him like ink in water.

His warm hand was interwoven with mine and instinctively I squeeze the life out of it just when flashes of the burning room slice through my memory "Rhaegar..." I rasp, hyperventilating "I-I was in the room and...and the fire and...the smoke" The words were stuck at the back of my dry throat "And the...the door wasn't opening and...I-I couldn't get out and noone w-was coming" my body was shaking with convulsions.

"I've got you Lyanna" Rhaegar tugged me closer, tighter, soothing me with his touch "You are safe now" 

Something sour and fluid lurched up from the pit of my stomach as my head kept spinning.Abruptly I jerked his hands away and crept toward a far corner, sensing the nausea twisting viciously.I began vomiting, trying to keep on check the sounds of my retching.

Rhaegar had trotted behind me and I saw his hands holding my hair back and steading my torso with his hips while he was hovering over me "Breathe Lyanna.In through your nose.Out through your mouth" He kept repeating the words in a cool tone and shortly after I felt the nausea subsiding a bit "Good girl" 

"How?" I whisper "How did you find me?" 

His Valyrian eyes soften a little when he gives a short glimpse at Wolf "I've had a little help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here goes part two xD
> 
> Next chapter answers are coming, although I think it is quite obvious...


	14. Indebted to a sweetheart

"Are you thirsty?" 

Lyanna nods and I hand her a glass of water which she guzzles down greedily in two sips.I pour her a second one and it disappears, of course, like the air in her lungs.Her throat must be drier than a desert due to the clouds of smoke she inhaled yesterday.Yet, she fought and survived anyway.

 _Life is tough but we, Starks are tougher_ , I pride myself inwardly. 

My cousin was ensconced on the queen size bed of her bedroom with her back flat against the cushions and her dark hair offsetting her natural paleness and her pastel light nightgown.Her face was settled in a dead beat expression, fatigue rippling off her.

How could she not be so exhausted after the nightmare she had been through? She was standing on the verge of death, she had seen him with her own eyes, but she chose to defy him.Strong minded even then. _That's Lyanna,_ I think to myself and the corners of my mouth pull back in a brief smile.

My heart seemed to be still racing from yesterday's tragedy, when despair and agony were gnawing at me, as I was awaiting for a miracle to happen since the chances, of the Prince getting alive out of the inferno, much less with Lyanna, were against him.

Even if my reason dictated so, the heavens above almost opened when I saw him emerging from afar with Lyanna clinging to him for support, lest her feeble knees betrayed her.Everything happened so fast since then and I had lost track of time.

"Would you like anything else?" I ask her.

"Hmm" she shakes her head as a no.

"Maybe you would like to talk about...I don't know...anything" 

She appears to be considering this for a second "Images are a little bit hazy" she licks her lips "But I'm fine Arianne.Really" she gives me a steady reassuring look "Just stop treating me as if I have a chronic disease or something.It's not a big deal"

 _Gods boil me "_ It's not a big deal that you almost died.What's a big deal for you Lyanna?" she frowns at the abrupt tone of my voice.

"All I'm trying to say is that I am here.I'm alive, safe and sound.That's what matters" 

"You can keep your eloquence for the alphas who are returning today" I offer her a wry smile "You should be bracing yourself because I think it's kind of unlikely to hold the reins of your horse for a while" My uncle is unhealthily overprotective when it comes to his only daughter.

"Shit" Lyanna buries her face in her silky blankets "I had totally forgotten about the hunt"

I tsked " _Such vulgarity does not_   _befit a Lady_ "I quote, shaking a finger at her "What our beloved Septa Mordane would say if she heard such a wicked word coming out of your mouth" I teased.

"Oh shut up Miss Ruining My Day" she exlaims and slings a pillow at me but my hands snatch up, grabbing it mere inches away from my face"Your timing of bringing things up sucks"

"...said the girl who, of all the countless days we have been staying at King's Landing, chose yesterday to visit the Maidenvault, just because" I retort and hug the pillow.

Her joviality was gone and confusion was swimming in the silver of her eyes "Are you kidding me Arianne?You were the one who sent a stable boy to tell me to come to your room, weren't you?" she snapped.

Now it was my turn to be taken aback for I did no such thing.This little piece of information seemed to shed a thin shaft of light on this newborn mystery but, at the same time, it made it far more complicated.Why Lyanna was the only one who didn't get out? Why didn't she try to run since she sensed the danger on time? The mishaps were too many to be coincidental.

"Unless...you didn't" Lyanna eyed me at a loss, decoding the hesitation in my prolonged silence and my suspicions lurking behind.I couldn't let her know.I would find and put together the pieces of this puzzle, starting from this stable boy.Oberyn was right. _Everything can happen in King's Landing._

I put on the cool emotionless mask, which I'm so used to be wearing and shake my head as if have been bathed, from head to toe, with ice water "Of course I did.My mind is... you know, a little bit of 'cluttered' since yesterday"

The tension in her persistent stare dulled slightly, probably convinced with my explanation.Before she could ask more questions we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lyanna says and the tall figure of the Prince enters but he remains at the doorstep.His expression was warm and a tender smile was playing at the corners of his lips but as soon as his gaze lands on me, he restrains himself and regains his formality.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, patently concerned.

"Better"

"I know you must be exhausted, it is only natural after all.I hope you didn't have any more nauseas" he rubed his neck, apparently nervous.He wasn't looking at her.Instead, his stare seemed to study everything in the room but Lyanna, as he was fiddling with the knob "The thing is, I just...you know...might have been worried about you"

Lyanna's eyes were pinned on him and her only answer to his cute awkwardness was an amused half smile meant only to be for him, a kind of smile so unique and effortless that could break down any walls of self doubt the Prince had.This tiny hint of shyness that came on the surface was so very disarming and Lyanna was clearly enjoying it.

"Ouch" the Prince flinced, out of the blue, and then stumbled forward as if someone had pinched him and elbowed him at the same time "There is also someone else who wants to se-" before he could finish his introduction a brisk miniature of his passed before me and popped on the bed.

"Hello ladies" he wiggled his eyebrows "Sorry to interrupt but ugh...it seems my brother is not quite himself today.He is so talkative..." So that's Prince Viserys.

Lyanna giggles and Viserys crawls on her lap as if he had remembered the reason of his visit "Lyanna!" he wraps two skinny arms around her neck and hugs her "Are you okay?" he pinched both her cheeks "Are you in pain? Show me where and I will kiss it away Lya.My mother always does this when I stumble and fall" 

"I am doing swell Viserys thank you" she simpered and ruffled his hair but then the little Prince accidentally touched one of Lyanna's burns and her face contorted in pain.

"Easy Vis" Rhaegar coughed slightly from the door and sent a strict look toward his brother.The fretful expression that he was wearing yesterday returned, this time in a milder form though.He appeared as if he was ready to fly to her side if she gave another sign of pain.He regarded her as if she was made of glass and could break at any moment, as if she could slip right out of his hands.

"I am going to my room to pack my things" I lied.Packing was the last thing on my priority list for today.Next station...the stables "Get a good rest.We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow" I made sure my words reached all the ears in the room.Two certain people's expressions abruptly saddened at the same time, having heard the mention of our departure.Lyanna's woeful expression gave away that she didn't want to leave and that the Prince didn't want her to leave either.I had warned her in my own way not to get sentimentally attached.If only she had listened.On the other hand, she wasn't the only one who had to say goodbye to a significant other.I had to say too...today.He would be here any time soon and I had no time to waste.

"Your Grace" I take a deep curtsy and flee the melancholic vibes that those two reverberated.

I amble my way through the Keep, leaving behind me stairs and rooms and corridors and trees but when I pass in front of a room at the West Ward, most likely used as an office, I hear a stifled whisper of Lyanna's name and I freeze still in alert.It seems I didn't have to go as far as the stables to find the answers I sought.I zoom closer and adjust my ears and my eyes.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind!" I spit out through gritted teeth, my anger palpable judging from how tight my grip was around her wrist.With a gruff jerk she flounces away "This time you went overboard Cersei" 

"She saw us Jamie.She saw us _fucking_ and you expected me to stay passive and watch her drag our names through the mud" Her emerald eyes were fraught with contempt "I did what you should have done! If you had chased after her that day in the vault, none of this would have happened and the Stark imp would be gone once and for all" 

I was the one that day who perceived her first but it was pointless to go after her because she had been climbing the stairs faster than the light.Or that was the excuse I was telling myself and to Cersei.Yes, she was a threat for my twin, for other reasons than the ones she proclaimed though, but still she was an innocent.And if she really intended to tell anyone about the Lannister twins commiting incest she would have done so by now.

"I was working for us Jamie" Cersei close the distance between us and cupped my face, attempting to appease me but her tricks had lost their glamor a long time ago.

"No" I pushed her caress away "You were working for yourself" My sister was a vibrant beautiful thing.But she was also prideful and cheeky.She couldn't tolerate defeat, she couldn't handle competition, she couldn't accept that she had lost to the She Wolf, so why not get rid of her? "You shouldn't asprire to marry the Prince, his father is a far more suitable match for you.Such a nonparaleil duet you would make! You, burning your heart rivals and he, the innocents" My voice was dripping with venom.

"Shut up" 

I ignored her "Truth hurts, doesn't it?" I mocked her but her seething eyes were answer enough "What if you had been caught? What if you  _get_  caught? What if the boy opens his mouth?"

"He won't.Don't trouble yourself with such worries brother.Just trust me in this one" 

"I wish I could.And all this pain in our ass for what? Absolutely nothing apart from remnants of the Maidenvault and qualms burndening your conscience"

"I regret nothing" she scoffed and paused for a moment to take a deep steady breath "How can she still be alive? I had made sure that she couldn't get out.How did she unlock the door, Seven Hells!" I have been mulling over whether I should tell her about the Prince's valiant part in this, but I could not afford her temper tantrum to be heard throughout the entire keep.Therefore I kept my mouth zipped.

A stark contrast of blue among the grim colours and the dim light of the office catches my eye.

My stare meets two baby-blue eyes peeking from the door and lock into place.Cersei senses my tension and almost spins around to the door before I pull her by the waist and engage her into a rough passionate kiss, long enough to offer the necessary distraction for the girl to vanish out of sight with a whoosh of her dark auburn hair.

This time I wouldn't let my overreactive sister to intervene.This time I would deal with the repercussions of my actions and confront the girl, availing myself of my smartness and whatever remainders of shrewdness I had inherited from my father.

After a couple of minutes, when my sister discreetly exits the room, I rush toward the girl's direction, my hopes up that she hadn't gone far.The Gods smile at me when I spot her, moving like a tempest dressed in an peach dress.I scoot behind her and grab her by the arm, careful not to attract the attention of any prowing eyes.Her jaw clenches and she makes impact with my golden armor but she doesn't seem startled.

"You and I are going to have a little talk, blue eyes" I whisper softly in her ear and propel her into a granary.She doesn't fight back and I have a positive feeling that she is not in a mood for making a fuss as much as I am.

Once both make sure that our conversation will not be privy to a third person, with a wrench she wriggles free and seats upon a haystack, crossing her legs "Speak" she mouths calmly.

"For how long were you eavesdropping?" 

"Long enough to confirm that your sister is off her nut.Long enough to confirm that she attempted to kill my cousin in cold blood.Long enough to confirm that she is as perverted as all of the Targaryen siblings put together-"

"That's enough" I glare at her but she returns my glare back and for a moment it seems we are involved in something like a staring contest.I am the one who looks away first.

With the air of a winner surrounding her she says, "Well if that's all, you will excuse me but I have to visit the stables"  _The stable boy..._

"Wait!" She does "What makes you think that the word of a boy will prevail over a Lannister's?" My brows lift on their own accord "Your accusations will be considered, in the best case,  _preposterous"_

The corners of her mouth quirk up in an amused smile, forming two lovely dimples and exposing a row of moon white round teeth.The only thing missing to complete the beauty of her features and the attractiveness of her confidence would be a tug on her forehead saying " _Challenge Accepted"_

 _"_ Tell me Ser Jamie, do you honestly believe. that your sister is so smart?" she kept the smile plastered on her face "Foxy maybe but slapdash as well" she snorts.Her thoughts were my own fears put into words.Surely Cersei must have miscalculated something given that her sloven revenge plan was made on the spur of the moment.Just because she felt threatened.

"Neither my accusations nor the accusations of a stable boy are sufficient, supposing that I make him speak of course" she drawled, as if she had already won the argument.No doubt he had been allured with Lannister gold to perform his part of the plan, but even gold pales in front of the threat of his life "Be that as it may, if I open my mouth, a certain spider will be far more than willing to search further to confirm my claims" Her eyes bored into mine, drawing apparent pleasure from the impact of the looming danger "Besides, the eunuch unearths whispers like a pirate digs out gold, and believe me such information will be pouring honey for the ears of the King"

 _No no no..._ my whole being shudders at what the Mad King is capable of doing if he gets his hands on Cersei, as his prisoner rotting in the black dungeons.

"Speaking of which, can you imagine how furious the King will be when he returns" _if he hasn't yet "_ and finds out what happened? He will be barking for someone to blame and to enforce his "royal justice" on" The smell of roasted flesh flares in my nostrils even here "And what a better option than the only daughter of his sworn enemy?" He would be rubbing his hands with his lack, stripping Tywin Lannister of his only heir and daughter and leaving him with a  _little beast_ as Cersei called poor Tyrion, not to mention the scandal.His paranoïa would hit the zenith.

"And it is not only the King who will seek a culprit but the Prince as well" She was stirring the conversation to another direction.She knew _that I knew_ and she was using my awareness against me, letting my imagination roam free.'Heart rival' I had called Lyanna Stark, after all. _Dark_ waters ahead...If a madman was dangerous, a man in love was worse.And in this certain predicament, with the Prince's only voice of reason gone, the game was lost.He wouldn't be as cruel as his father but consequences, for his part, will be harsh.

"You have made your points" my voice was coloured with edge because of how powerless I felt to protect my blood, my other half.I clench my fists and her observant eyes can't help but notice.My mind works feverly to come up with something, anything to clear the mess and then it dawned on me "Let us strike a deal" The Stark girl didn't seem like a person that was looking for trouble.Yes, she might be enraged for what happened to her family but who wouldn't be in her shoes? Her words were the least, the means to tame this fury within her. Had she really been determined to act as she said she would, we wouldn't have been having this conversation now.

Her pale eyes lighten up, optimistically intrigued "Your silence in exchange for a favour.Anything your heart desires.The terms are yours to choose"  

"You don't even wish to negotiate the terms?" She probably thought this deal to be a trap but it wasn't.

"Whatever you want" she could smell the state of my despair. _The things I do for love..._

She contemplated it for a long moment but then she got to her feet and approached me slowly "Very well then.I have one term golden boy; You and your gilded sister keep your affairs between your legs, away from my family" Our faces were close, so close I could feel her breath on my jaw "If your lioness finds herself near Lyanna again, I swear, she'll regret the day she was born" Her eyes were two chips of ice, her wolf blood boiling beneath her coconut skin.

"Done.Do we have a deal?" 

"Who can guarantee me that you are going to keep your end of the bargain?" she inquired casually, sweeping the dust from a wooden joist.

"Apologies" I cleared my throat "It seems I wasn't clear enough, blue eyes.When I say a favour, I mean a debt" 

 _"Α Lannister always pays his debts"_ we parrot at the same time. 

"Well well well..." she grins from ear to ear "Who would have thought? A Lannister indebted to a Stark" A bright Stark evidently.She was able to play her cards prudently, and by accepting my proposal she was sparing herself a lot of drama and plenty of monstrosities.Instead, she had just won an extra ace up her sleeve to use whenever the circumstances asked for it.

"Exactly.Indebted to you sweetheart" Ι give her a reluctant smile.

"Arianne" she mumbles before she gives me a thumbs-up and crosses the doorstep of the barn.A beautiful name for the sweetest of sweethearts indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since Cersei has a reputation for burning buildings to the ground...she didn't have any qualms for burning the Sept of Baelor so I guess the Maidenvault was not a big deal for her ;)
> 
> So sorry if this chapter seems somehow 'untidy', it's because I wrote it in a rush and on my cell phone so if you find any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> The updates from now on will not be standard because I am currently preparing another fanfic, so please be patient :-D


End file.
